The Greater Perspective of Living Large
by Cre8NStuff
Summary: Through an unforeseen accident in the lab, Vexen, Zexion, Xemnas, Saix, and innocent bystander Demyx are contaminated by a catalytic substance that causes them to exponentially, but proportionately grow. In order to fix the situation, they need Ansem.


THE GREATER PERSPECTIVE ON LIVING LARGE: ANOTHER ORGANIZATION CAPER

By Cre8NStuff

A BRIEF INTRODUCTION

I hope all of you are alright with the fact that I decided not to introduce my briefs. I thought introducing the story would be much better.

This is a tale of chivalry and of friendship, but also explores one of my favorite themes: "great power vs. great gentleness"…very powerfully. And I think Organization XIII can pull it off well. While it is meant to be deep, it is also meant to entertain. (The more hard-core a fan you are, the more of the jokes, cameos, and references you'll understand. But do enjoy it in your own way.)

For a little background, Celeste, my original character, is the niece of Ansem the Wise. When Ansem's beloved apprentices betrayed him, he forbade her to come near Hollow Bastian until his return. But Celeste ignored that and, defying the apprehensions of Mickey and her friends, confronted Xemnas, as well as the others. With the resurgence of their own lost memories, their hearts gradually return. Hah, a woman's touch. As such, Xemnas tends to be very fatherly toward her, as he once was as Xehanort. I did my best to keep their original personalities in character; though, for Organization XIII, I have to implement the kinder qualities that each would uniquely have with their own hearts.

The story takes place about a year after those events.

Through an unforeseen accident in the lab (in an arbitrary castle owned by Xemnas), Vexen, Zexion, Xemnas, Saix, and innocent bystander Demyx are contaminated by a catalytic substance that causes them to exponentially, but proportionately grow. (I like to think I handled this intelligently and in character.) In order to fix their gigantism, they need Ansem. But with Ansem in Chicago giving a lecture, the circumstances require that they take the trip into the city to find him. And so the caper truly begins.

THE GREATER PERSPECTIVE ON LIVING LARGE:

_Another Organizaton Caper_

Demyx handed Vexen a parcel.

"Why thank you, Demyx," he said.

"No problem." Demyx eyed Saix in the back securing a Berserker to a tilted operating table. Beside him, Zexion and Xemnas were wrestling a Large Body Heartless into place. The Large Body was not at all pleased with the conditions and sought to shake off its offenders. It bounded Zexion out of the way with its enormous, protruding belly, meanwhile throwing Xemnas into the wall. Xemnas grunted and fell to the floor on all fours.

"What exactly are they doing?" Demyx asked Vexen.

"The experiment," Vexen replied, "is to combine the two into a new being. A derivation on our old experiments with hearts."

"For Pete's sake," Saix was saying, "I could harness down a Berserker and the two of you can't manage a Heartless?"

Xemnas was getting to his feet, his back cracked. "It's moments like this I miss the darkness," he spat.

Saix said to Zexion, "You can't mind-control it, Cloaked Schemer?"

"It doesn't have enough brains," Zexion said, unappreciatively. "Luna Diviner."

"Why don't you ram it?" said Demyx. "Use its weight against it?"

"Not a bad idea. Could take all of us," Saix said. "Vexen, get over here." When they were all assembled, Saix continued, "On the count of three, we're going to shove it with all our might. Zexion, I'll want you to leap up on it to secure the straps."

"Roger."

"One…two…THREE!"

With barbaric yalps, the five ran at the Large Body and shouldered into it. The tallest of them, Xemnas, Saix, and Vexen bounced off the malleable surface; but the Large Body staggered back. Demyx managed to get beneath its belly and push up. And this worked. The Heartless tumbled onto the table. Zexion catapulted up onto the creature and, with the help of Demyx, strained the straps over it. Tightly. The Heartless protested by flailing, but its legs were too short and its arms only managed to hit itself.

Zexion hopped down. Vexen was icing Xemnas' back.

"I'm far too old to be doing this," he muttered.

Vexen buzzed around the lab making sure everything was in place. Patients wired, machinery hooked up and on standby, chemical catalyst waiting in the incubators.

"Are you sure you mixed that composition properly?" Xemnas asked.

"I mixed it in the centrifuge—of course, it's mixed properly. You don't know me to be careless, Superior."

"Sometimes," Zexion said, "I don't know which of you is more Enigmatic."

They ignored him.

Vexen flipped the switch on the machine that initiated the energy for the DNA extraction. Vexen took a breath through his nose. "Feels like old times. Eh, Xehanort?"

Xemnas smiled a little.

The experiment was nearly complete. The collecting tank was nearly filled with life substance. But Vexen hadn't been watching, for he was absorbed in calculations and paper work on his desk. Xemnas and the others were engaged in casual, mostly bored, conversation.

All of a sudden, there was the sound of exploding glass, like a shattering storefront window. Sparks flew and a greenish vapor emanated the room.

"What the devil?" Vexen swung around, but could bearly see anything. He coughed and got to his knees. The hacks of the others could be heard in the mist.

After several minutes, the noise died down and the mist dissipated. The five lay on the cold stone floor, gradually picked up their heads.

In the silence, there was Saix's voice. "Vexen. What did you do?"

Vexen glowered at Saix. "I knew what I was doing. How dare you impugn my attention to detail."

"Ughhh…I feel…dizzy…" Saix held his head, indeed looking a little cross-eyed.

"Huh, me, too," Demyx said. He held his stomach. "What happened?"

"Lunacy, that's what."

Vexen retorted again. "I'll have you know this was a sound experiment. Just give me a moment to find out what went wrong. Probably gas compression…ooh, I see what you mean…I feel a bit disoriented myself." Vexen leaned on the desk for support. That's when he realized the desk wasn't coming to his waist as it had before. "Odd. Almost seems as though my desk has gotten shorter."

The sick feeling came over all of them at once.

"Hey, Vexen, your desk is moving," Demyx point.

"What?"

Saix looked down at the desk. It almost came to Vexen's knees. "Demyx, run over there to that door frame."

"Uh…okay?" Demyx did as told. Before he had a chance to stand still by it, he mentioned, "Hey. I know I'm not as tall as this door…except I am somehow."

"None of us are. And we're all taller than you."

"What's going on?" Xemnas demanded. "Why is the room shrinking?"

"It's not the room, fellas…" Zexion stated slowly. The nausea returned and all of them followed Zexion's gaze to the desk, which receded beneath them by several more inches right before their eyes.

Saix grabbed Vexen's collar from across the desk. "The desk isn't shrinking—we're growing!"

Demyx, who had rejoined them, said cheerfully, "I've always wanted to be a little taller. Think I could get the chicks?"

Vexen said, "Demyx, you're over eight feet. What girl is going to…ughhn…nhhn…"

They all grew again.

"That one seemed a little faster," Xemnas noticed.

"How long is this supposed to go on, anyway?" Zexion asked his first pointed question to his friend.

"I-I-I don't know," Vexen replied. "I don't know what's causing it. Seems ironic that I was working on Large Bodies." Vexen doubled over to reach the desk and began fishing through his notes. "Aaah, come back," he swiped at them as his height extended again. He readjusted, having to bend his knees now to reach the desktop.

Xemnas and Saix groaned.

"Well, at least the ceiling's high," Xemnas said.

"Ohhh," Vexen whimpered, "pretty soon, I won't be able to read these. I can't even hold a pen."

"Guys, we'd better vacate while we still can," Zexion said. "Or else we'll have to bust through a wall or something."

Saix hissed, "I'm about to do the same to Vexen."

Vexen stood up abruptly. "This is not my fault!"

"Guilty until proven innocent!"

"What do you want me to do, Saix? I can't operate my equipment at this rate—"

"Don't have to," Zexion said urgently. "This room's only thirty feet high, and we're half-way there!"

Xemnas looked at the door. "Uh-oh."

The other four looked at the door, which was approaching one third of their height. Xemnas looked over himself, patted his waistline. Looked at the door. Looked at himself. Looked at the door.

When the other four realized what he was doing, there was a sudden stampede for the exit. None of them seemed to get through the door, but every one of them hit the stone wall with a surprised grunt. Demyx, relatively small and thin, slipped through the throng and pressed through into the hall. Xemnas yanked Zexion up by the shoulder and pulled Saix by the hair.

"Let me through!" he howled.

"No way!" Saix shoved him back, but got this shoulders through the door just as Vexen did. The two grunted and fought, as well as kicking each other. They stopped when they found themselves face to face with Demyx.

"Heh-heh, hate to tell you guys," Demyx whimpered, "but the hall is kinda narrow and the ceiling isn't as high as it is in there."

"Well," Saix rasped, his chest compressed between stone and Vexen, "if you keep moving, maybe it won't be a problem."

"Thing is, there's another door down there. I don't think we're going to…whoa…m-make it."

Saix and Vexen yowled in pain as their proportions expanded in the constrictive doorway.

"Xemnas!" called Vexen. "We're stuck! Help!"

Xemnas sighed. He grabbed a hold of Saix's ankles while Zexion grabbed a hold of Vexen's. With all their might, they heaved.

"Oh, my rib cage," Vexen whined.

Finally, the two came free. Xemnas and Zexion stumbled back. The glass on all the equipment rattled and Demyx immediately scrambled and twisted through the door.

"Demyx, why are you back?" Xemnas inquired tensely.

"Door's too small."

Xemnas groaned.

For a moment, everything was silent. They looked around. Nothing in the room was above waist level.

"Just how big are we going to get?" Zexion panted.

Vexen was about to say "why ask me" but thought better of it.

"What are we going to do?" Demyx grimaced with worry.

"Let's invite all our villain friends over and show 'em how butch we are," Zexion said facetiously.

"We'll have to break out, now," Saix stuck to business. "We've wasted our time. Now we're too massive to get out the conventional way."

"Break a hole in my laboratory?" Vexen gasped angrily.

"We're about to hit the ceiling! We'll be breaking through something sooner or later, unless this stops."

"Better a hole in the wall than crushing your equipment," Xemnas pointed out.

Vexen conceded silently.

Saix directed everyone away from the wall. He unleashed his broadsword and aimed for a low spot so as not to disrupt the structural integrity of the building's upper weight support. With a mighty howl, he slammed the sword into the wall. It took several more tries to break through all layers and make it large enough for them to fit through. In the meantime, Demyx hit his head on a rafter. Vexen and Xemnas were already hunching.

Finally, they were outside the castle.

Xemnas looked back. "Oh, my beautiful castle…"

They were approaching 50 feet now and still steadily growing. There was less time between spurts. Presumably, the process was peaking.

"At least it'll be easier to clean this way," Zexion said. "We could take this opportunity to give her a good pressure washing."

"How can you think of chores at a time like this?" Vexen sighed.

"So, what do we do, now?" Demyx asked.

"Vexen can take this time to explain what was in those containers that exploded," Xemnas crossed his arms and faced the man in question.

Vexen gulped. "You know, Superior, giant is a good look on you, heh…"

"Just hope yours doesn't stop while mine continues," he answered sternly.

Demyx said, "Can we, like, go kidnap a princess or something?"

Something occurred to Zexion. "Where's Celeste?"

"Probably with Axel," Xemnas said.

"Maybe we should tell them," Demyx said.

"As if they won't find out," Zexion said.

"We need to find them and instruct them on how to help us," Xemnas said. "The lot of us can no longer use the lab."

"Oh, we'll need Ansem," Vexen said, "to find out the cure. I don't trust Axel to discern from my notes what went wrong. At best, I would trust Celeste, after all that time she spent with the apprentices over the years, but I'd be hard pressed to ask her to use the equipment without my supervision."

"Mm, Ansem's good at pin pointing what we do wrong," Xemnas muttered distastefully.

"At least this time," Zexion smiled, "we'll have the upper hand when we see him."

Xemnas, Vexen, and he laughed.

Demyx interjected. "We haven't stopped growing yet."

"You're right," said Vexen. "We've passed 60 feet with no relent. Look at the castle."

For a moment, they were all silent. Not necessarily because Vexen suggested they look.

After a while, Demyx said, with awe, "Wow. Check out the view."

"Where will we sleep?" Saix asked. "How will we eat?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Xemnas said.

In a sunlit tower room, gossamer curtains dancing on the gentle breeze from the open balcony, a pair of lovers were heavily engaged—in a life and death Mario Kart Grand Prix match. Their elbows were linked together, but they jerked desperately at their controllers. It had been neck and neck for the first two laps and neither of them hesitated to use their heat-seeking weaponry on each other. But just when Axel would send Celeste flying with a spiky blue goomba shell, she would retaliate with a lightening bolt.

"Gah, reminds me of Larxene," Axel growled in playful frustration. "Ah! You just ran right over me!"

"Any time, Axel," she laughed. "Any time."

"I'll show you! Too bad there aren't flame-throwers in this game."

"You just did throw me moments ago," she smiled coquettishly.

Axel chuckled. "Eh, but this flame never goes out." He kissed the side of her head.

At long last, Axel broke the tie with a banana peel and crossed the finish line while Celeste recovered. "Hah-hah!"

"Dow, you cheap-shot me, you sneaky knucklehead, you."

"Hey, that's not cheating. I use what I got. And what I got is you." He put an arm around her for a squeeze. "And that's better than any trophy…even that giant, spinning one on the screen right there."

"Awww." She indulged him in a kiss. A long one.

"Mm," he said, when they were done, "nature calls. Sit tight for a sec."

"Alllllriiiighty then," she joked with the movie line.

Axel laughed, got to his feet and disappeared from the room.

When Axel returned moments later, he found himself alone in her room. The game wasn't paused, but her controller was abandoned. Axel knit his brow and looked around.

"Celeste?" Axel walked toward the balcony. "Celeste?" Through the curtains. "Where—? Dj'aaah! Holy—!"

Vexen, Saix, Xemnas, Zexion, and Demyx (ordered from Axel's right to left) laughed. Indeed, their growth had finally ceased. In average between them, they loomed about 4 stories over the balcony, at a towering 100 ft.

"What happened to _you guys_?" Axel's voice squeaked with a mixture of surprise and apprehension. Not that Axel was timorous of his friends, nor was he afraid of giants, per se. It's just that the combination of them, by educated assumption, would prove severely troublesome. For him.

"We've been enhanced," Zexion smirked.

"Keep telling yourself that, Zex. What'd you hooligans do with Celeste, huh?"

"She's not with you?" Vexen asked with a conspicuous smile.

They chuckled lightly again.

"Very funny." Axel now realized Vexen had not opened his hand when he talked. "I know what you're up to."

"Oh?" Vexen patronized.

Each of them held up a fist.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Axel."

"Button, button. Who's got the button?" Demyx grinned.

Axel groaned and massaged his forehead. "Great." He was silent a moment, but when he realized he was being spotlighted by five anticipatory smirks, he said, "You don't honestly expect me to indulge this child's play, do you?"

"Aww," said Xemnas. "Be a sport, Axel."

"Like I've got a choice." Axel craned his neck up at each face, carefully examining their body language and searching for weak poker faces. _Demyx is lousy at maintaining a poker face. But he looks pretty good right now. Can't be him. If he had her, his eyes would completely give him away. And I know my friends are way smarter than that. So, let's see…Xemnas and Vexen seem far too obvious—they're her closest confidants. But the other choices don't look so good. Zexion seems too boring to start with, but maybe they're banking on the fact that my first guess would not be one of her less pursuant admirers. Okay._

"Zexion, whatcha got?" Axel pointed at the young man's fist and beckoned with his hand.

Zexion leveled his fist, palm up, and opened it. Empty. He shrugged patronizingly. Crossing his arms, he said, "Ssst-iiirr-ike one."

"Do I get unlimited guesses?" Axel posited. "Or is there a penalty for—nevermind."

Xemnas and Saix exchanged impressed glances and stroked their chins.

"No, please," Axel laughed, like an overworked executive trying to leave work on time.

"Oh, alright," Xemnas sighed, "we'll be merciful."

"You're too kind, boss, really."

"Just remember that next time I ask you to do something."

The others chuckled.

Axel moved on. "You," he pointed at Xemnas.

Xemnas opened his enormous fist. Nothing.

Axel turned to Vexen. "So, it was you."

Vexen looked uneasy and pressed his fist over his heart. "No, you can't have her back," he whined, like a child being forced to give up a beloved toy.

"As an alternative, you can taste chakram. And this time, Vex, Celeste won't be there to save you." Axel brought out the chakrams for diplomatic purposes.

Demyx said to Axel, "Heh, that was pretty funny when she jumped up on your back and strangled you—"

"You can be next."

Demyx fell silent.

"Demyx," said Zexion, "you don't have to take that off of him." Axel turned around again. "You're 18 times his size. My ego is bigger than he is."

"Oh, yeah. But, I won't be forever."

Axel smiled. "Just keep that in the forefront of your mind, Demyx." He tapped his temple with an index finger. "Got it memorized?"

"Who says we have to get Ansem to change us back?" Zexion continued coolly. "We don't have anyone to impress."

Axel got an idea. "Besides Celeste, you're right," he scratched his cheek, slyly pretending to be overly casual.

"Hnnh!" said Vexen, drawing up his other hand in a poised fashion. "Why wouldn't she be impressed?"

"Well, I can't speak for her, but why don't you ask her after you've crunched her in your fist? Like cereal." Axel smiled.

Vexen looked forlorn for a moment. As he opened his hand, however, a cunning grin crept across his thin lips. This hand was empty.

"You faking son of a gun," Axel said. "Ugh, okay..." He turned around and walked toward the other side of the balcony. "Demyx?"

Demyx sighed. "Don't I wish," he revealed both his hands. Another dead end. "She's really cute at three inches tall. I wanted to hold her, but no, they wanted a challenge for you."

_They, huh?_ Axel thought. New strategy. "You know, I have a lot of faith in Celeste. She's a good girl, and smart. I wouldn't be so worried about her were she only in more…" Axel turned around slowly to look at Xemnas, "_capable_ hands."

Xemnas pulled his head back indignantly. "Are you saying," Xemnas said, "she's not safe with us?" Axel had been successful at teasing out the fatherly nature in Xemnas. Or rather, impugned it. And it was a position that not only had saved his heart, but that he held very sacred. For years, as Ansem's apprentice, Xehanort, he had been like a second uncle to his mentor's niece. He and Vexen collectively babysat her and chauffeured her, as well as later ensured many B's on her otherwise doomed algebra exams. Not being her father by blood, Xemnas (or Xehanort) shamelessly flirted with her; but he still played the paternal part sentimentally without fail like a glove fits a hand.

Axel proceeded to put salt in the wound. "Of course, you wouldn't _mean_ to hurt Celeste. But, you know, like I said, accidents…" he paused for emphasis, "do happen."

Everyone fell silent. A few glances were exchanged.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, fellas," Axel patronized, "I mean, if I was a giant for the first time, I probably wouldn't know just how to handle myself either."

"And just what makes you think we don't know our own strength?" Xemnas crossed his arms.

"Perhaps we should use Axel as a guinea pig?" Vexen said.

Axel snorted. "You've already used Celeste as a guinea pig."

"Celeste is fine," said Saix. "Aren't you in such a hurry to find her?" He smiled down at Axel, who was the very picture of disappointment. Saix was the only one left.

"Aw, man," Axel groaned, "why'd it have to be the berserker, of all people?"

"You cut me to the bone, Axel," Saix said.

"About time."

The others made sympathetic sound effects.

Whether or not Axel really conceived of him hurting her, the thought of Celeste being balled up in the grasp of Saix was discomfiting. He and Saix never got along exceedingly well as co-workers. In fact, they were quite intent on killing each other whenever the opportune moment arose. Even with hearts, they were not buddies; but they had come to respect each other, even when their personalities clashed. Getting a tiny Celeste back from a giant Saix was worse torture than Axel would have dared to think he could dream.

"Come, come, Axel," Saix goaded. "Show some chivalry for you lady love."

"Like that's a fair fight. I'm brave, just not stupid."

"You don't want to impress her?" Saix asked, rather monotone.

"Of course, I do."

"You'd risk anything for her?"

"Stop it."

"Wouldn't you?"

"You're not proving anything, Saix."

"Eh," said Demyx, "come on, Saix. I think we've had our fun."

"Pfft," said Zexion, "you cop out too easy, Demyx. This is just getting good."

Saix concluded, "I want to see him grovel for a treasure he holds so precious. Through a man's determination can one see through to the nature of his heart."

Axel put his hands on his hips. "Do I look like Sora to you?"

Though off topic, they couldn't help but snigger at the veracity of the allusion.

Axel quoted Saix through his own best Goofy impersonation: "'Is she that important to you? Ah-ho, you really do care about her, a-hyuck, well the answer's no.'" Axel smiled.

Demyx and Zexion sputtered into their hands with laughter. The others, however, seemed to be more on Saix's side.

"Stall if you want, Axel," Saix said, emotionlessly. "You needn't worry about her. I'm taking good care of her." He drew his fist gently to his chest. "After all, she's VIP—Very Important Prisoner."

This elicited chuckles from Xemnas and Vexen.

"How sportsmanlike," Axel said. "VIP, huh? I should think if you've got half a heart that you'd at least give her some air or something. That can't be comfortable."

Saix cupped his fist in his other hand and opened it carefully. Axel couldn't see over them. But when Saix tipped his hands forward, they, too, were empty.

"Wha?" Axel grimaced.

Saix smiled again. "I guess I do have half a heart."

"Well, I stand corrected then," Axel was relieved. "So what'd you do with her? Down the hatch?"

On his right shoulder, Celeste brushed Saix's hair aside like a curtain. He helped by picking it up. Her very tiny hand, the spread of which was not even the breadth of the nail of his pinky finger, rested on his neck for balance. "Hi, Axel," she called down, waving, as chipper as a vacationer who's just discovered a new attraction. "Sorry we kept you going for so long." She blew him a kiss.

Axel reached up and caught it in his hand, to be funny. "You were in on this?"

"Well, not at first. I was sitting right where you left me when, all of sudden, everything literally went black. Black glove, that is. After a little explaining, that's when they arranged this game. Harmless fun."

Axel crossed his arms, smiling. "You think it's funny making me think you were eaten by giants?"

"Oh, come on, they're our friends, not monsters."

"Previously."

A few of them huffed indignantly.

"Well, ya gonna come down?" Axel walked close to the railing with arms open, as if to catch her.

"Yeee, that's like jumping out of a building, I don't think so, Axel. Like you said, I'm brave but not stupid. But, Axel, it's great up here. The sun comes in through Saix's blue and silver hair and creates kind of a gossamer glow. You should come. It's quite romantic."

"I can't believe you're serious."

"I'm just kidding with you. I won't make you."

"Not good enough for you, Celeste?" Saix turned his head a little. With a finger on the corresponding hand with that shoulder, he subtly caressed the front of her, like stroking a bird.

Her arms slipped around it to steady herself, but in a way that was more than just simply for balance. His finger was comparable to the width of her body. "Oh, Saix, you know I didn't it like mean that. I think you're four stars."

"What happened to the fifth star?"

"Take the lady at her word, Saix," Axel grinned from the railing. "You're not good enough for her. She deserves five-star."

"You guys…" Celeste groaned. But no one seemed to be paying attention.

"You're saucy for being so short," Saix said to Axel.

"Screw Axel," said Demyx, "hand over the chick." He extended his hand with a flourish.

"Come and get her, then," Saix leveled a challenging smile at him.

"Uh-oh," Celeste readjusted her grip on Saix's finger to prepare for a perhaps sudden movement. Feeling this, Saix turned his hand over, cupped. She hopped into the broad, warm surface, like Tinkerbell on a leaf. He rested it at chest height.

"Hogging her, are we, Saix?" Zexion teased.

"Come, come," Xemnas intervened, "if you children can't behave, I'm going to settle it. She'll go to me." Xemnas extended his hand next to Saix's for her to acquiesce.

"As if it's all out of duty, Superior," Zexion jabbed.

"I'm serious as a heart beat."

"Yeah. Seriously infatuated, that is."

Vexen knit his brow and said to them, "Where are your manners? For God's sake, these are our friends, not toys." Vexen, however, ironically, extended his hand to Celeste as well.

Celeste resigned the responsibility of choosing sides and stayed put.

Saix batted their hands away. "Do you mind? Vexen's right, though he's a hypocrite."

"I'm the Superior," Xemnas said.

Saix put his other hand up in front of her. "As if your title is enough to warrant you the right to objectify her."

"How dare you suggest I'm objectifying her! Fine of you to talk about hypocrites. I think you got a little fond of having her."

"Let he here who has not throw the first stone."

Axel smacked his forehead and shook his head. "I can't believe this." Axel eyed the drawstring dangling from Saix's hood. He took a few steps back, gauged the distance, and tore towards the railing in a sprint. With his long legs, he springboarded off the railing and sailed into the air. He just barely caught the metal tassel and clawed for a hold. He grasped the string and paused for balance, as the string swung slightly. His heart pounded in his chest. He looked down. This was nothing like sitting atop the train station in Twilight Town. He was roughly 68 feet off the ground. Quickly, he decided that was not smart, before his stomach lurched. _How tall ARE they?_ he thought. Looking only at the goal, he began to climb.

Vexen was saying, "As we ascertained before, Celeste should be in the care of someone who can handle their strength intelligently." He raised a poignant eyebrow at Saix.

"With what alternative, Vexen? Leave her with you?" he countered. "If you're as clumsy as a giant as you are in the lab, I'd be a blithering idiot to think she's better off in your care."

Axel emerged at eye-level with Celeste, who was surprised at first. Axel grinned and dropped his behind into Saix's hand. Even with the two of them now, the breadth of Saix's palm alone made it look as though their tiny masses hardly took up any significant surface area. Saix didn't make any sign of acknowledgment to Axel's appearance, still ricocheting jabs with the others.

"Hi-ya," Axel smiled coquettishly to Celeste, sliding up by her side. They kissed.

Vexen volleyed with, "Well, if you recall, Saix, you were, in fact, only entrusted with her on the basis of the _unlikelihood_ that anyone could guess she'd be left with _you_."

"Ouch," said Axel.

For a brief moment, Saix's brow creased upward, the opposite of the glare he'd been holding. But it soon returned, with no shortage of words. "If _you'll_ recall, Vexen, I agreed to it, but on the basis of the competitive nature of the relationship between Axel and I—not because I'm some beast void of gentility and otherwise incapable of looking after a delicate female."

"I think," said Zexion, "this all comes down to vying for preference, gentlemen. Huh?"

At that, every hand was thrust forward. But when they saw Axel and Celeste cuddling, they dropped their hands with a unanimous groan.

"Look at that," Demyx huffed.

"Well," said Xemnas. "I guess it's decided."

"There goes that," Zexion agreed.

Celeste got to her feet to signify she was about to speak. "Look, I trust all of you equally."

Axel reached up and grabbed her wrist. "They know. That's why it's a competition." And pulled her back down.

"We're an organization of testosterone," Demyx said. In a staccato voice, he explained. "Target acquired, must initiate 'impress girl' sequence. Other male presence identified as threat. Seek and destroy threat of male and impress girl. Get girl, rub in face of defeated male."

"Oh, is that how it works?" Celeste indulged facetiously.

"More or less," all six chorused.

The afternoon found them lounged on the lawn. Xemnas, arm resting on one knee, held a reclining Axel and Celeste at a reasonable hearing distance for all of them.

"You think Ansem the Wise is going to help you?" Axel laughed.

"Are you laughing at him or at us?" Demyx asked.

"Pfft. Either. Both."

"Don't forget," Vexen literally looked down his nose at him, "we have powers of negotiation." He pointed to Celeste.

"Meaning you'll do something to Celeste if he refuses?"

"No, no, no, no. By no means. But it'll play very well to Ansem's psychological assumptions."

Xemnas said, "I'm certain we can come to some kind of peaceful accord."

Celeste said. "Uncle Ansem is in Chicago right now to give a lecture at the Art Institute."

"Art Institute?" Vexen wrinkled his nose. "What in blazes does Ansem have to say about art?"

"They teach more than just art there. It is a school, after all. I think he said he was giving an art history lecture, tying archaeology and culture together through the study of art."

"Neat," said Demyx.

The other four exchanged unimpressed glances.

Celeste put her hands behind her back demurely. "Scientists are artists."

"Go on…" Vexen's interest was piqued.

"There isn't time for that," Saix said.

"We've reached our peak height, we've got all the time in the world, now," Vexen said.

"A peak height of what?" Axel inquired.

"To my best estimate, knowing the specific dimensions of the castle and having been standing next to it, Xemnas tops off at 108 feet, Saix and I about the same. Zex and Demyx probably more in the upper 90-ish range."

Axel whistled and looked away.

Celeste smiled. "I'm sure the view is outstanding."

Axel nudged her. "But look at the location."

They chuckled.

Xemnas roll his eyes.

"Ah, but Axel," Celeste continued, rolling onto her back, "isn't this Superior real estate?" She patted the leather surface by her side.

Xemnas chuckled. "Listen to the girl. She's wise beyond her years."

"Yeah, but, this hotel," Demyx leaned up and thumbed to himself, "has swimming pools."

"I'm digging that," Celeste nodded. "What do you say to a hot tub, Axel?"

"Can do," he said.

Xemnas huffed as though indignant by the defeat.

Axel laid back and put his hands behind his head as though cloud-watching in the grass. "This is all really convenient for us. But what about you guys? How are you going to sustain before we can get Ansem?"

"Roughin' it," Demyx said.

"Isn't Chicago a grid city?" Vexen asked, looking suspicious.

"Yeah," Celeste said, nonchalantly. But as she was about to reply, the thought behind his suspicion caught her mind. "Oh, you're right. Problem."

Vexen said to Xemnas, "Perhaps we should just send them." He pointed to the two in his hand.

"Nonsense," said Xemnas. "We should be there to assist them."

"Translation," Axel said, "I'd miss her too much, all by my lonesome giantness."

Xemnas looked down. "Axel. Hush."

"This is _your_ problem. Celeste and I will stay here and you all go find Ansem."

"You know we can't do that," Zexion said. "We're too huge. How are we going to look for one guy in a sea of thousands from a bird's eye view?"

"Ah, now that's a different story. Half an hour ago, we were toys. Now, you need us to navigate."

"Axel," Saix broke in, "stop being a smart ass."

Axel sat up. "Look, I'll help you, okay? I'm just giving you a hard time. 'Cause I can." He laid back down.

"I still think we should all go," Xemnas said. "The city may be a challenge for our bodies to negotiate, but we can't just sit around at the castle and wait for a cure. Besides, our gigantism would go quite to waste without a way to…put it to the test."

"Can I take Celeste up the Empire State Building?" Demyx beamed.

"That's New York, Demyx," Axel said. "I'm not leaving my girlfriend with a geographically-challenged giant, thank you."

"There's the Sears Tower," Celeste smiled. "Fourteen hundred feet high and hasn't had a giant critter scale it yet."

"Why are you encouraging him?"

"I'm sorry, dear," Celeste laughed. She bent over and kissed him.

Demyx mused onward. "I could sit up there and play my sitar."

"And cause a region-wide flood," Axel added, not as jokingly.

"Or the next Ice Age," Vexen got into it.

"Or altar the effects of lunar gravitation on the earth," Saix put in.

"We could take over the world, Xemnas," Vexen clasped his hand over the man's shoulder.

Xemnas nodded, appearing to be in thought. "Tempting. Chances like this don't come along frequently."

After he said nothing for some time, Celeste, pointing at him upside down from where she lay, said, "You'd better not be strongly considering that."

"Oh, I'm strongly considering it."

"Hey. Any empire of yours is an empire of ignorance," she joked.

Xemnas, though genuinely surprised she would use Ansem's quote, playfully pretended to be shocked. "Ah! Well! I think you need to be tickled for that, young lady."

"Oh, no, I don't!" But sternness was no match for her anticipatory laughter.

"Oh, yes, you do." His other hand hovered above her like that of a pianist. "You'll think twice about impugning Xemnas." Gingerly, he poked the end of his finger into her belly and wriggled it. Celeste squirmed for all it was worth, but was not making major efforts to get away. Xemnas himself started laughing.

"Mercy, Xemnas, mercy!" she guffawed.

"Mercy?" He looked at Vexen. "Mercy?" Then at Saix, but while talking to Celeste. "I have no concept of this mercy of which you speak." But, he finally relented. He sighed. He addressed the group. "Celeste is right. We must adhere to temperance. As such, try to use your powers only when necessary. Only a little application of them could prove dramatic on such tiny a scale as we're confronted with."

Everyone nodded.

Xemnas crossed his fingers behind his back; Vexen slapped his shoulder in reproach.

"Xemnas," Celeste scolded.

"Okay, okay. I swear on my heart to resist the temptation at all costs to use my phenomenally overwhelming size, strength, and power to exploit the miniature world around me." His eyes darted. "Unless absolutely necessary." Glanced at Celeste and Axel and added, solemnly, "In the name of duty and protection."

"Aye," said Saix.

"Aye," said Zexion.

"Aye," said Demyx.

"Aye," said Vexen.

Xemnas groaned. "Ugh, but I feel so constricted." He flexed his other hand in and out as if examining arthritic symptoms.

"But, Xemnas," Celeste ran her hand slowly on along the surface of his palm on her way up to a demurely sitting position, "restraint of great power is an attractive quality. Of which you are completely _capable_."

A little smile of endearment crossed his lips.

Axel smiled, too. To himself, he mumbled, "All that power and he's no match for woman."

"So, when do we leave?" Saix asked.

"No time like the present," said Xemnas. "Are we all up for it?"

"I'm game," said Demyx.

"I'm in," Zexion agreed.

"Eh, what's a few city streets?" Vexen shrugged, though still looking nervous.

CHAPTER 2

Grant Park was filled with sunlight and lunching school children. Sailboats of exuberant colors dotted the harbor of Lake Michigan. From the park, one could see the majestic Navy Pier, with its grand performance hall, gigantic yachts, docks covered in seagulls, and the huge Ferris wheel. The citizens and tourists couldn't ask for a prettier day than this. On this day, schools from all around the area, and some even from around the state, had come to hear Ansem lecture at the Chicago Institute of Art.

Sitting on the broad edge of the Buckingham Fountain was the blonde-headed Roxas, accompanied by his three best friends, Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Pigeons were swarming Pence, who was tossing off pieces of his crust.

"You keep feeding them like that and you'll have no bread on that sandwich," Roxas noted.

"Hm."

Olette handed her salad breadstick to him. "Here, you can use this."

"Oh, thanks…hey, it's seasoned…oh well." He tore off the end of it and threw it into the air and the bird went wild.

"Watch it, Pence," Hayner laughed. "I don't want pigeon poop in my food, here."

The friends giggled.

Roxas went for another bite of his sandwich when he felt the seat of his pant dampen. He poked Hayner. "Hey, man, cut it out."

"Cut what out?"

"You just splashed me, didn't you?"

"No."

It happened again, getting Hayner wet as well.

"Hey!" Hayner whipped around. "The fountain's doing it." As they watched the water, it suddenly rippled on its own, the waves lapping the edge of their seats.

"That's weird."

"Maybe there's some underground construction going on."

When the fountain shook again, it did sound like machinery dropping a heavy load at a far off distance.

Pence looked up at the clear blue sky. "Sounds like thunder, but there's not a rain cloud to be seen."

Out on the grassy lawn, where people were picnicking, a little girl was looking down the street, spellbound. Smiling, she said, "Look, Mama."

At that moment, a man in the crowd stood up. "What's that?"

"Holy frickin' chokobos," Cloud Strife watched.

His comrades Leon and Aerith, laying on the blanket, looked up. Aerith squealed.

Leon looked relatively unfazed. "Whattaya know."

All across the park, folks began leaping off their blankets with a panicked murmur. Shrill screams erupted. The grounds became a marathon run.

"What's gotten into them?" Hayner asked.

Roxas' eyes darted.

"There!" Olette pointed.

The boys turned around toward the city street. Roxas became white as a sheet.

"It's Organization XIII…" Roxas said absently. "Xemnas? C-c-can't be…"

The Superior of Organization XIII. And Saix by his side. Just across the street—but towering like the city buildings themselves.

Pence shook his frozen friend, but couldn't seem to get him to respond.

"Let's get outta here!" Hayner jammed the remains of his lunch in his grocery bag.

"Are they looking for me?" Roxas, still frozen, was talking to himself.

"Why would a bunch of giants come looking for you?" Pence asked.

"Those aren't just any giants, Pence," Roxas replied. "Those used to be regular men. I knew them once…kind of a long story. How they got that way, I have no idea."

"Well," Olette interceded, "let's get to the Art Institute and take cover."

Though, the two men did not look like they meant to cause trouble. Rather, they looked calm like they were waiting for something. The commotion in the park seemed not to concern or fluster them. Still, Roxas knew them as the orchestrators of dark deeds when he was a part of Organization XIII. There was no way for him to tell just what they were up to.

The lobby was crowded, not only with patrons but from people off the street running for cover. Police were everywhere. With them, the civilians brought their wails of horror. The place echoed with it.

Axel knit his brow. "Gee whiz. What's their problem?"

Celeste sighed. "It's not obvious? We didn't exactly bring urban-compatible guests with us."

"Hm."

"Are you sure it's alright to just leave them out there?" She sighed. "I should be out there."

Axel looked down at her. "What would we be able to do? We can't protect them. They have to fend for themselves."

Celeste looked guilt-ridden. "Moral support?"

Axel smiled with endearment. "Aw, Celeste." He stroked the top of her head. "They're so lucky to have a friend like you."

Roxas and the gang maneuvered inward as best they could, in hopes of spotting their teacher or some classmates. But what Roxas did spot gave him another shock. A tall head of red, spiky hair. He was looking down at something.

Axel and Celeste were trying to negotiate the sudden crowd, as well. Even amidst the din, Axel thought he heard his name called. When he stopped, Celeste did, too.

"Thought I heard something."

"Like what?"

It came again. Axel's eyes bulged. "It can't be! Of all the…" But sure enough, when he turned around, there was Roxas pushing through the crowd. "Roxas!"

"Boy, am I glad to see you, Axel!" Roxas panted.

"Well, sure! Come 'ere!" Axel noogied him. "What are you doing in Chicago?"

"My school came to hear Ansem the Wise. What are you doing here?"

"Trying to find Ansem. By the way, this is his niece, Celeste. Also known as my girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Roxas shook her hand.

"So, you're this famous best friend I'm so jealous of," Celeste winked at Roxas and glanced at Axel.

"Jealous?" Roxas laughed.

To Celeste, Axel said, "Nothing for you to worry about. I'm one of those socially talented people who can maintain best friends and a girlfriend simultaneously."

"Oh, wow," Olette interjected, "you're Ansem's niece? You must be a celebrity."

Celeste smiled modestly. "Not quite—"

"Did you know Xemnas is outside, not far away?" Roxas asked Axel.

Axel pretended to be aghast. "He is?! My god, we'd better stay in here, little buddy! God forbid, it's Xemnas…" Axel scooped Roxas, Celeste, and even Roxas's friends into a huddle. Celeste gave him a look. Then, he sighed. "Okay. Yes, I know he's here. We brought him here to get help from Ansem. He's the only one who—"

"Help Xemnas?" Roxas grimaced.

"I honestly don't know why you're so surprised. He's our… Oh…you didn't know we all got our hearts?"

"You have a heart, now?"

"Oiy. We seriously haven't seen each other in a while. Wait, you assumed I didn't have a heart and went right on believing I was dating somebody?"

Roxas shrugged. "With you, I never know."

Axel rolled his eyes and then averted them.

"Well, what's going on here?" Hayner cut in.

Axel smirked. "We don't have time for a Q and A."

"Then, let's explain on the way," Celeste suggested.

The auditorium was beginning to fill. The "refugees" from the streets seemed to reside in the foyer of the building. Here, it was much quieter.

Axel turned around and bent down to whisper to Celeste. "Where's your uncle?"

"No idea."

"Maybe he's in a back room getting ready," Roxas said.

"You guys wanna go look for him?" Axel suggested.

"Yeah. Come on, Roxas."

"What do _we_ do?" Hayner asked, arms crossed.

Axel looked down. "Keep your eyes pealed. Don't let any 50-year-old bearded blonde guys escape you."

Roxas and Celeste wove along, searching for aforementioned theoretical back room. A door at the other end of the hall was open. Through it, they could see the front of the stage and the first several rows. Celeste went in.

Ansem the Wise was sitting in the front row, deep in conversation with a few well-dressed gentlemen.

"Uncle," a girl's voice said.

Surprised, he stopped. He startled to see two young people before him. He beamed. "Wha…Why, Celeste! How splendid for you to come!" He leapt spryly to his feet and hugged her.

"Good to see you, too," Celeste answered.

"And Roxas, too? Wonderful to see you, lad."

Roxas responded politely.

"Er, this is the president of the college and dean of the art history department…" Celeste and Roxas shook hands with the men, in turn. "Gentlemen, this is my niece."

"Ansem loves to boast about you," the dean smiled. "He says you're experienced in art yourself?"

"Yes, sir. Um…computer arts and photography." _We don't have time for Q and A…_

"Perhaps you would enjoy our program here at the Chicago Art Institute?" he began.

"I'd love a brochure. But, if you would excuse me, sir, I have to borrow my uncle urgently."

"Oh?" said Ansem.

"Well, you're on in fifteen minutes," the president said.

"Will this be brief?" Ansem asked her.

"We need your help." Her eyes were diverted a moment to the row behind them. "Sora?"

Sora looked up. He waved. Mickey looked up as well. Celeste gaped. Riku and Kairi waved. Each of them were dressed a little nicer than casual.

"Hey, it's Ansem's niece," said Riku. "Long time no see. How's Axel?"

"Hi-ya, Celeste," said Mickey.

"A-hyuck! Hey, there," said Goofy.

"This is nuts," Celeste muttered. "Heh, funny you should mention Axel…" But then, she got an idea. "There's something you guys need to know…"

"WHAT?" Sora blanched, the moment Celeste explained out in the hall.

"Egad!" Ansem gasped. "You're telling me Xehanort, Even, Ienzo, Demyx, and Saix are wandering about in the city, just over 100 feet high?"

"In so many words," Celeste said.

"What monstrosity!"

"I wouldn't say that to their faces," Axel said, strolling up. "Well, if it isn't Ansem the Wiseguy and the Keyblade Boy. Feels like old times."

Ansem gave him the look that fathers give their daughters' boyfriends whom they don't trust.

Axel wiggled a few fingers in greeting to Kairi, unsure of how she might respond.

"Well," said Ansem, "I'm going to have to talk to Even."

"Does he mean Vexen?" Axel to Celeste.

"Yes," she replied.

"I can't leave now, however," Ansem said.

"Why not?" Celeste, Axel, and Roxas chorused.

"Well, I'll be lecturing in five minutes. Do you think you could hold down the fort until I'm done?"

"How long?" Celeste asked.

"Shouldn't be longer than two hours."

"Two hours?!" she and Axel gaped.

"The city will be in ruins and it'll be your fault. Again," Axel said.

"Are they that reckless?" Ansem asked.

"No, no," Celeste defended. "On their own account, they're just fine. I make Belle's case: they're really not dangerous or vicious. But…misunderstandings and accidents do happen. We don't want the law poking its nose in where things could get really complicated."

"Point taken."

"We'll go with you," Sora said. "We'll find a way to keep them occupied."

"Unoccupied is more the ticket," Celeste said.

Across the street from the Art Institute, Xemnas and Saix waited, unfazed by the pandemonium going on around their feet. There was a cool breeze off the harbor. A few gusts picked up tendrils of hair on the gentlemen. They looked majestic. Or at least Celeste thought so. To the outsider's eye, these were giants with cold, stoic faces. To the eye of a more informed individual, it was worse: this was the Superior of Organization XIII and the more ruthless of his subordinates, in monstrous proportion. Maybe even omnipotent. But Celeste was the most informed of all. She knew all dimensions of lost and found Xemnas. (Saix she still had doubts about now and then, but Xemnas at least trusted him more than anyone, with the exception of Vexen.) And so the trust trickled down. A moment of compassion: Saix moved his heal off the sidewalk so that a woman with a baby carriage could hurry by.

"Xemnas," he said. "Do you still think it was wise to let the other three run off?"

"Who are you more worried about? Them, or the city and its people?"

Saix grinned at some thought he was having. "The fearsome and mighty Demyx. Woe betide ye at such an unfortunate encounter."

Xemnas laughed. "Alright. So maybe Chicago has nothing to fear from our three rather sedate companions."

"The only thing they have to fear is Vexen's curiosity and Zexion's bordum." Saix gazed down at the skittish throngs that kept replenishing themselves with newcomers who brought with them mortification anew. Like a conveyor belt in a fear factory. He looked back up at Xemnas. "I'm not going to overly extend any friendship, if that's your usage. They don't care about us, anyway. As prodigious as our voices are, especially amidst all this concrete and glass, I challenge you to find a single human down there who could repeat anything we've said. They care about themselves. Their screaming and scampering has no benefit whatsoever but to satiate their animal need for a release of response to stimuli—which is us, which translates into fright."

"Having said that, would it make a difference?"

"A difference?"

"That is, were their behavior to change, would that change your attitudes toward them? Is it a variable?"

"Unlike you, Xemnas, I don't have a lot of patience with individuals who don't concern me. I don't have a natural respect for human life. I respect individual humans as they merit it, and in what degree I see fit to make that judgment."

"Yes, I know."

"What about you? You seem to be able to choose how your heart responds."

"I'm a scientist, governed by the rational."

"Emotion is irrational. That's what kept us spinning our wheels so much back in the day. Ansem tried to tell you that, but here you are, governed by 'the rational.'"

Xemnas chuckled. He let it settle before he continued. "Those who don't matter are concerned with what we are. But those who matter don't care."

Saix followed Xemnas's gaze to the glass doors on the Chicago Art Institute, where an unmistakable head of red hair, contrasted by a midnight-black cloak, was just emerging. "Speak of the devils?"

"Indeed."It only took Xemnas two and a half steps to cross the street. Saix followed.

The sizable entourage, of all ages and sizes…and species…skipped down the stairs. That is, until Kairi gasped.

Donald and Mickey came to such an abrupt halt that Sora and Riku nearly toppled over them.

Goofy yelped.

"Whoa!" Sora was breathless.

At the sight of Saix looming directly above, Kairi buried her face in Sora's shoulder. "Oh, why did it have to be _him_," came her muffled and distressed voice.

Sora was remembering the battle at Hollow Bastian, in which Saix had intervened, chased off Axel, and even extorted his feelings for Kairi, who had been kidnapped by Organization XIII.

'_So, you really do care for her. In that case, the answer's no.'_

Sora put his arms around Kairi.

Celeste asked, "You're not scared, are you, Goofy? Mickey? Donald?"

"Well," Mickey put a finger to his lip in thought, "that's n-not to say th-that being afraid is a-a-a bad thing…in this case."

"Come on, Mickey," Celeste groaned. "We've handled giants before."

"Uh, well, that's true…but Willie doesn't even hold a candle to-to Xemnas."

"Astutely put," Celeste acknowledged. "But I promise you he's charming. Xemnas, that is."

"Glad we didn't have to fight him like that," Riku said to Sora.

"Yeah. Understatement."

"What's the matter, Sora?" Saix's voice severed the air, like a blast from a loudspeaker. Everyone startled. He and Xemnas had bridged the space while the group had stood idling. Everyone except Axel and Celeste cowered back, tripping over stairs backwards a few times.

Xemnas cupped his hands together over his chest and pretended to look crestfallen. "Aww…and here I thought we could be friends."

"And, look, Riku's here, and Kairi, who's having the time of her life," Saix said.

Axel was about to defend Kairi, if only to get another opportunity to poke fun at Saix, but was stopped by the anticipation that Saix would remember that Axel was the first.

"And Roxas," Saix continued. "What a surprise."

Roxas did not cower as much, but still said not a word.

Xemnas crouched and addressed Axel. "So, did you find Ansem?"

"Yep-pari," Axel replied.

"What did he say?"

"He said he's disinclined to have his bones ground for your bread."

Xemnas gave him an unamused look.

"Just kidding. Um…he said give it two hours before he can get away in there."

"Two hours?" Xemnas groaned. "What'll we do for two hours?"

"Stay out of trouble," Celeste leveled a playful squint up at him.

"I'm open to suggestions."

"There's plenty of attractions in Chicago," she said. "We could visit the Sears Tower, for example."

Xemnas replied, "Sweetheart. I _am_ the Sears Tower."

He and Saix laughed.

Celeste came down the stairs a little more, which, in such close quarters, put her directly beneath him. "I bet you have the best view from up there," it occurred to her. "And free of charge, unlike the Sears Tower."

"I'm sorry, there's a toll to ride the Xemnas Express," he laid out his hand. "Although, today, ladies ride free."

"Aw, that's very big of you, Xemnas," Celeste joked.

"Any little thing I can offer."

Celeste, on a strange, but braggart whim, looked back at Kairi. She extended her elbow like an escort. "Whattaya say, Kairi?"

"Um…uh…" Kairi glanced between petite Celeste and the overwhelming Xemnas a few times. _Well, he's not trying to harm her. Hard to believe… he looks gentle._ "Okay."

"Brave Kairi," Xemnas said.

Sora was still unsure. "Eh? What? Uh…wait…"

Kairi held onto Celeste, like she was learning to skate for the first time. The two of them stepped into Xemnas's hand. They kept whispering to each other. Celeste rubbed Kairi's arm and nodded.

Xemnas leaned back from them and said to Saix, "And just when we thought we couldn't lead them right into our hands." They chuckled again. Xemnas felt the weight of the two girls settle and curved his fingers a little for better support. "Kairi," he looked back down. "I don't believe we've had a formal introduction." Genteelly, he extended the pinky of his other hand. "However, I hope you'll excuse the only replacement gesture I can offer, provided the circumstances."

Kairi began to return the pseudo handshake, pulled back, and then went at it again.

Riku muttered aside to Sora. "I guess he's really changed."

"Not necessarily," Axel said. "He just remembered that a heart is full of all kinds of feelings, not just anger and hate."

Sora smiled.

"If only Uncle Ansem could see this," Celeste mused.

"I'm sure he'd be beside himself," Xemnas smiled. "He just might have a heart-attack."

"Aha, we ought to shrink you and put you in Ansem's care. Haha, then the fun will begin. 'Oh, Xehanort, you're so short-sighted.'"

Mickey giggled.

"I don't think I would relish that situation," Xemnas replied.

"Aw-aw-aw!" Celeste accused.

"No offense."

"It's good ta be da giant, huh?"

"Well, of course."

"On the other hand, you do it with grace, Superior."

"Think so? Think I should take it up? Stay like this?"

Saix examined the still-cowering bunch. "I think that's a unanimous 'no.'"

"You all are no fun," Xemnas teased.

A few blocks away, a man with long, pink hair and boyish face gazed out of a high-rise office window.

"Well, well, well," he laughed. "If it isn't Xemnas and his lackeys."

"Ugh," his female accomplice grunted, "and just when I thought we'd seen the last of that creep. What's more is he's not just Xemnas but a giant now. Peachy."

"Oh, no, Larxene," the man turned around. "I've never been more glad to see him."

"Are you serious, Marly?"

"Quite. This can absolutely work to our advantage." Marluxia took a seat on the desk. "All those tightly constructed city blocks and the congested traffic…not to mention poor, unsuspecting pedestrians and stragglers… Must be so difficult for them. Not for the Xemnas we once knew. The area would be in shambles. But with a heart, it must be a challenge indeed. All that power and yet powerless to fully control it, followed closely by regret. And that power is at our disposal."

"Just what is your plan to control them once they're in our grasp?"

"A heart is easy to negotiate with."

"Oh, I see," Larxene grinned.

"Naturally, if they used their strength to their potential, they would be unstoppable. But, with hearts, it's less likely that they will defend themselves in such a way that would endanger the general populace. That's what weakens them. Restraint via compassion." Marluxia slid off the desk. "Our first task in insuring our seat of power is to inhibit Ansem the Wise from getting a cure to them. We must never let Ansem speak with them, especially Vexen. Once they have an idea how to restore their natural sizes, they could easily get someone else to concoct it for them, even without Ansem."

"A kidnapping, perhaps?"

"Precisely. And if they come to his rescue, I will trade his freedom for their servitude."

"Oh, come on, Marly. You really think Xemnas would go to such lengths for Ansem?"

"Maybe not Ansem, true. But in that case, there's someone else's life we should barter. The beloved niece of the master, whom Xemnas has taken under his wing."

"Axel will try to protect her. And he hates you with a passion."

"I guess we're making it triple then. Kidnap all three."

Marluxia and Larxene grinned at each other in malicious glee.

Marluxia said, "Let's inform the local police that there are a few criminals in the area abetting the threat of these giants. I'll do that. What I want you to do, my pet, is pay a visit to NBC and see if they'll get you a television spot. As soon as possible would be best. We want to inform the good people of Chicago that we are their resource to help them rid of these threatening hooligans."

"It will be my pleasure."

"Demyx."

Demyx turned around suddenly to see Zexion.

"Where have you…?" Zexion noticed he was carrying something. "What on earth is that?"

Demyx looked down into his hand, where he was holding a short truck like it was a carton of snacks. The back was wide open. Demyx turned the truck so Zexion could see the lettering.

"Ice cream? Demyx, you raided an ice cream truck?"

Demyx smiled as though he were going to burst into laughter. "Yeah. I asked real nicely. Guy seemed in a hurry to leave. He gave me the truck. So, I was like, okay. Here, I saved some for you…though, watch out for the wrappers, they'll get stuck in your back teeth." Demyx demonstrated the dilemma by picking at his molars.

Zexion said, "Demyx…" and trying to control a laugh, "you're…you're a flippin'…genius." He took the truck as Demyx handed it over and gazed into the freezer. With a few fingers, he probed around to snag a box. "Ooh! Ice cream sandwiches! Score!" Zexion jiggled the truck to get them to fall into his hand. When he had about ten of them, he dumped them into his mouth as easily as if they'd been M&Ms. "Mmh…that hits the spot."

"Yeah, doesn't it? It's frickin' hot out here."

"I'll say. Aw. Just think of all the poor little children you just deprived of an afternoon ice cream bar. Our evil deed for the day."

Demyx genuinely looked saddened by the realization.

Zexion slapped his shoulder. "Hey, man. I'm joking. I mean, there must be billions of ice cream trucks in the district. They won't miss one." Zexion took a moment to focus. His tongue flicked at the grooves in his teeth. "I sthee what you mean abouf the wraffers…"

"Eh, just, I like kids. I didn't think of that when I went after the truck. But the guy ran away, so I couldn't give it back to him."

"There, ya see? Validation." Zexion shook out another handful of bars of some kind. "Say," he glanced at the Navy Pier, "that water looks pretty cold. And I bet there are chicks in bathing suits on the boats, eh?"

Vexen was reclined on two thick buildings by the river that joined each other much like a chair. For a time, he had his eyes closed, letting the breeze cool him off and listening to a roof-top orchestra close by. He took a deep breath through his nostrils and sighed it out.

"Vex? What are you doing?"

Vexen started and sat up. "Zexion. There you boys are."

"Is that building strong enough to hold you?"

"Well, obviously. I've been sitting here quite a while. I did the math, the infrastructure is structurally sound." He noticed Demyx was staring at it; slowly he stood up and looked behind him. A sizable portion from the corner out was cracked like an arid wasteland. Vexen quickly turned back to them. "Ahem. See? Structurally sound. The foundation is, in fact, as in tact as it was before it bore my weight."

"Whatever you say."

Demyx asked. "What were you doing?"

"Glad you asked. This is an excellent opportunity for you young 'uns to soak in some culture. Just over there," he pointed, "is an orchestral band playing on the roof-top. I sidled a bit closer to find that it's actually a wedding reception. Cake and all. White and pink flowers to a degree that would bring a tear to Marluxia's eye…were that ever possible."

"Is the bride hot?" asked Zexion.

"Well, I don't know. That's none of my business, and it's none of yours, either."

"I think I ought to go make sure. Up for it, Demyx?"

"I'm game."

"Boys, boys, boys. Please," Vexen held out his hands to stop them. "Er…do be careful. You know our presence has caused such uproar. You don't want to disrupt their occasion."

"We'll stay out of sight, don't worry," Demyx said. "I'm just a little curious to see it. You know, villains don't throw events with white and pink flowers and stuff like that."

Vexen lead them down the block and pointed out the building. It was a corner building with an almost unobstructed view of Lake Michigan. Everything about the party was plain in view. There indeed were the cellists, harpists, violas, and a French horn. Couples were dancing, grandparents were chuckling, mothers and aunts were dabbing their eyes and drinking punch. There at the center were the bride and groom. The woman's veil floated behind her and her gown billowed as her new husband spun her. She giggled. They looked so in love.

And so did Vexen. "If only Axel and Celeste were here to see this. Wait. Forget Axel. Just Celeste." He bobbed his head slightly, seeming to be counting the meter of the melody.

"This is a side I don't see of you, Vex," Zexion said.

"You know, it was I, back in the day, who taught Celeste to ballroom dance. Back when Xehanort and I were apprentices to Ansem."

"I didn't know you danced," Demyx looked up at him.

"Oh, yes. Waltz, foxtrot, two-step, tango, shag. Even a bit of contra…which is folk dancing. Due to the lack of females in Organization XIII, there hasn't been much use for a social."

"We should fix that," Demyx resolved.

Vexen went on with a reminiscent sigh. "Years of cotillion through my mother. But profession-wise, my father won me over with the scientific genes."

"Axel's a pretty good dancer," Demyx reminded.

"Indeed. Which is why excluding him will eliminate competition."

"Um…how would you be foxtrotting with Celeste exactly?" Zexion asked.

"Well…I…er, let's see." Vexen made a mock dance floor with one hand and made legs with the other, trying to envision it. But he couldn't seem to get it together. "Oh dear."

The sound of squealing tires behind them rent the air. They turned to see several cars right at their feet. Vexen and Demyx made surprised gasps. But this unanimous movement, in addition to the noise, drew the attention of the guests on the roof. And then it began. First the women shrieked. Everyone got away from the perimeter as quickly as they could. The band members abandoned their instruments, lest they could be carried. Mothers grabbed their toddlers and rushed into the crowd that was hastily cramming through the door to the roof.

"Oh, how did we manage to do that?" Vexen whined, looking much distraught.

"I imagine that was a rhetorical question?" Zexion said.

The three ignored the yelling that was now going on beneath them in the street.

"Perhaps we ought find Xemnas and Saix," Vexen suggested. "I'm feeling the need to rush this rendezvous with Ansem."

Demyx patted him on the back as they walked off down South Lakeshore Dr.

When they got to the Navy Pier, Demyx and Zexion left Vexen and headed to Grant Park, occasionally watching for cyclists, picnics, and other pedestrians. As a paid dog walker was approaching with her pack, the dogs did not wait for Demyx and Zexion to be near to start their frantic barking.

"Hey, look, Zex," Demyx said, "doggies."

Zexion looked at Demyx and then at the dogs.

"I'm gonna pet 'em."

"Demyx. You can't pet the dogs." Zexion tried to illustrated by using Demyx himself as an exhibit.

But Demyx did not take this lightly. "Oh. So, just because I'm big, I can't pet the dogs."

"Demyx, grow up."

"I'm just having fun." He looked down to find the pack fervently sniffing his left boot. "See? They're friendly." Demyx crouched. "Can I pet your dogs a sec, miss?"

"Uh…sure…" she faltered.

Demyx hovered his hand just above them and all the little noses sprang into the air. Zexion was shocked to see them allow Demyx to pet them without a fuss. And then, Demyx proceeded to strike up a conversation with the woman.

When he was through, Demyx stood back up. "Well, see ya. Thanks." He and Zexion walked onward. "See, Zex? It's just not that hard."

Once again, Grant Park vacated when the boys entered. Demyx and Zexion stripped down to their briefs and left their boots and Organization regalia in a wad on the lawn. Then they backed up to the street and took a sprinter's stance, aimed at Lake Michigan.

"Hmh," Zexion observed, "that's going to be one heck of a jump to miss the boats."

"Maybe," Demyx replied, "we should use our powers for this. Fly."

"Good idea."

"One, for the money…"

"Two, to get cooled…"

"Three to get ready…"

"Go!"

They took off.

The people in their boats gazed in disbelief.

The boys leapt into the air from the concrete walkway with high-pitched calls. They sailed over the fleet, aided by a little levitation.

The boaters were spellbound in awe, confusion, fear, or a mixture of those as the gigantic shadows passed them by overhead.

From the Navy Pier, Vexen heard the yalps of glee and turned around to see the two hit the lake surface in cannonball formation. The sound was akin to cannon fire itself. A torrent of white water fired into the air like a backwards waterfall. Vexen's jaw hung loose on its hinges in utter mortification as the titanic wave picked up the little yachts and sailboats and carried them ashore.

Zexion and Demyx torpedoed through the surface, throwing back their soaked hair.

Zexion laughed, "That was frickin' sweet! Ahh, that felt so good!"

"Whooo!" Demyx punched the air.

They boxed knuckles in triumph.

But when Demyx's eyes caught the park, they became saucers. "Uh-oh."

Zexion looked. His expression blanked. The park was a virtual parking lot of seafaring vessels. Slowly, they both turned and looked at each other.

"Oopsie daisy," came a voice below them.

"I know that rackety voice," Zexion said.

They turned around, lowered their gaze. In a small fishing boat, they found Xigbar, Luxord, fishing gear, a game of poker in progress, and a radio.

"What are you guys doing here?" Demyx inquired.

"What's it look like?"Luxord gestured. "Of course, now you've plum scared the fish away."

"It was worth ruining your day," Zexion smiled at his former co-workers.

"How's the weather up there?" Xigbar asked.

"It's great," said Demyx.

"You're not the least bit surprised to see us like this?" Zexion crossed his arms.

Xigbar shrugged. "Would the story really surprise me? Xemnas either did it on purpose or was trying to achieve something else and got this result."

"Where's Axel?" Luxord asked.

"He missed out. He and the girlfriend get to be looked after by us."

"How precious. Bet he loves that. Why's that?"

"They're helping us find Ansem," Demyx explained, "so that someone can work the lab and get us back to normal."

"'F I were you guys," Xigbar said, "I'd use it. Screw gettin' little again. What can you do with that?"

Zexion and Demyx were silent a moment. Zexion looked at Demyx. "Would you want to stay this way?"

"For how long?" Demyx asked.

Zexion shrugged.

"Well…it's fun for a little while," Demyx rubbed the back of his hair. "But I don't know if I could live this way. Or would want to. I mean, I want to be able to eat ice cream like a normal person and play video games with you and Axel and Celeste…"

"That's Demyx," Xigbar sighed. "Would rather play video games than take over the world."

"People are also afraid of us…"

"Hey. We're the Organization. What's new?"

"Well, yeah, but, I mean we can't get anyone to hardly talk to us or sit still or anything."

"Aww, boo-hoo, Demyx. Nobody wants to play with you."

Zexion felt a pang for his friend. _Xigbar's a pain in the ass anyway. _"I betcha Celeste and Axel still do," he said to Demyx.

"Oh, yeah," Demyx realized, "we should go find 'em, see what they're up to."

They both looked at the shore.

"Uh, I think we should put the boats back first," Zexion suggested.

"Right."

People were standing around their tipped ships, but when the giants arrived, some began to flee. The boys hopped up onto the concrete walkway at the water's edge.

"No, no, wait!" Demyx squeaked. "Don't go! We're gonna put your boats back in the water. Look, see? You need…to…get…on…"

Zexion put his hand on Demyx's shoulder. "Something tells me diplomacy is a dead technique here."

Demyx slumped. "Owhh…"

The boys went about the park, like children at an Easter egg hunt, depositing their cargo in the harbor, owners aboard or not. Demyx attempted to unite the two, but to no avail. Finally, he came to one yacht, behind which was hiding a little girl. His spirits not yet far gone, Demyx crouched more carefully by this one. In a preschool teacherly drawl, he said, "Well, hey there."

The girl sidled out from behind the rudder with a shy smile.

"That's better. My name is Demyx. What's yours?"

"Alisha," she said.

"Wow." Demyx extended his pinky, and remarkably she understood it as a gesture to shake hands. "How old are you, Alisha?"

"Eight."

"Awesome."

"Are you in the Organization?"

"Yah-huh," Demyx nodded. "Proud of it." He puffed out his chest and turned his head. Then he asked, "How'd you know?"

"My brothers play Kingdom Hearts all the time. You're the one who says, 'Dance, water, dance!'"

Demyx laughed. "Hyeah! That's me!"

"But how did you get so big?"

"Uh…well…do you know Vexen?"

"Uh-huh. My brothers say he looks like a girl."

Demyx sniggered. "Yeah, he does, kinda. But we had a bit of an accident in the lab, you see…"

Alisha started giggling.

"Hey. Who's your favorite member of Organization XIII. Be honest."

"Axel."

Demyx did a double take. "Huh? Axel?"

Alisha giggled again. "Just kidding. Everybody likes Axel."

"So I've noticed."

"But you're much nicer."

"Aww…yes, you're right. And when you're right, you're right. I'm gonna tell him that…he's here somewhere. But you're my little fan, okie dokie, Alisha?" He winked.

"Okay, Demyx."

Zexion looked over. He sighed and shook his head, went back to work.

"You know," Demyx was saying, "Axel's got a girlfriend. Pass that along to your brothers."

"Axel's got a girlfriend?"

"Better believe it. Eat ya heart out, fan girls."

"Why don't you have a girlfriend, Demyx?"

"I—good question!" he tapped his finger in the air. "But sometimes I steal Axel's girlfriend."

Alisha laughed.

"Hyeah, he's got dat memorized, booyah," Demyx pretended to be tough. "I just turn him into steam."

Alisha's giggles intensified.

Just then, two adults came out on the tilted deck.

"Momma, Daddy, look!" said Alisha. "It's Demyx, from Kingdom Hearts!"

"Oh, my," said the woman.

"Hi, Alisha's Mom and Dad," Demyx grinned.

The parents waved back politely.

Demyx put his hand down in the grass. "Ready to go aboard? I'll put your boat back."

Alisha hopped into his hand without question. "Why don't you just say, 'Dance, water, dance'?"

Demyx chuckled. "Not so sure that's a good idea." Set her on the deck. He got to his feet and hoisted the yacht. Demyx took a moment to look it over. "Say. You have a very nice vessel, Mr. and Mrs. Alisha's Parents."

"Thank you," her father said. "Had her for two years. We love boating."

"I share the sentiment. Sorry my friend and I made a mess of your outing."

"No harm done. I don't think."

Just then, Demyx felt a hard pinch latch onto his right ear. Demyx froze for a moment and then turned slowly to be met by a set of glowering, golden eyes that belonged to Xemnas.

"It's Xemnas!" Alisha announced in awe.

Demyx chortled nervously. "Heh-heh, heh, h-hey there, Superior…Xemnas…sir…" Across the way he saw Zexion thus detained by Saix.

"Demyx," rumbled Xemnas' voice, "what in God's name have you and Zexion gotten into? I let you wander off by yourselves and this is what you do? You just couldn't find anything constructive to do while we wait for Ansem?"

"I-I-It was Zexion's idea. He mind-controlled me."

Zexion whipped around the best he could and barked, "I did not! You were right in there with me, free will and all!"

"Enough!" Xemnas boomed. "You two should know better! You're 12 stories tall, for crying out loud! Put your clothes on and let's go."

"But what about the boats?"

"I'll handle it." Xemnas then noticed the family on the deck. With that remarkable parental talent, Xemnas' furious squint became a calm and congenial countenance. "I apologize for the behavior of these young men. Please excuse the disturbance."

"We have two teenaged boys at home," the mother sympathized.

"So you know what I have to go through." Then, Xemnas passed a squint at Demyx.

Alisha rushed to the metal railing. "Xemnas! Please don't kill Demyx!"

"I'm not going to kill him, sweetheart. His life he may keep. His dignity, however, is very much at stake. With perhaps a portion of his backside."

The parents chuckled.

Demyx winced.

Alisha was determined, however. "What did he do wrong?"

"He was reckless. Not thinking about consequences. Just imagine yourself in a toy town, where the toys are actually alive. There would definitely be naughty things you should not do, like cannonballing into a lake and crashing the boats ashore. It tends to make the authorities really mad and makes it very hard for people like us to leave without a lot complication. If Demyx brings down the law on us, I will bring down the law of my fist on his nose, if not worse."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure he didn't mean it."

Saix said to Xemnas, "Still think it was a good idea to bring everyone?"

"What can we do now?" Xemnas shrugged.

"We could kill Demyx and Zexion. Lighten the load."

Xemnas sighed. "Let's handle one mess at a time." Over the park, Xemnas splayed out the hand that was not pinching Demyx's ear. The remaining boats rose into the air.

"Whoa," Alisha marveled.

"Ooh," said her father.

When Xemnas moved his hand, they floated back to the lake, where he set them. He returned his hand to his side. For a moment, he examined the one in Demyx's hands. "Very nice model."

"Thank you," the family said.

"For anyone in the know, you can say that the Superior of Organization XIII approves of your taste."

"The boys will be sorry they missed out," the woman joked to her husband.

Xemnas dragged Demyx by the ear to the water's edge. Demyx put the boat down.

"Bye, Demyx!" Alisha waved.

"Bye, Alisha—ooh-hwoa!" Demyx tripped along as Xemnas yanked him.

Saix followed, carrying Demyx's clothes and hauling Zexion by the ear.

Along Michigan Avenue wandered the unusual entourage of smaller folk, peering in shop windows, laughing at old memories, and wafting the fragrance of fresh hotdogs from a street vender.

"Hotdogs on me?" Axel, at the head of the group, turned around.

The affirmative was unanimous. Sora, however, opted to pay for his and Kairi's.

"Seven orders," Axel began. And lastly, his own. "Two with the works."

The walk continued.

"Two, Axel?" Celeste teased.

"I've got a long body to nurish, okay?" He crammed the last bite of the first hotdog in his mouth, shortly starting on the second.

"Thank you, by the way."

"Yeah," said Riku, "thanks for lunch, Axel."

"Lunch?" he said. "This is a snack." After a few stares at him, he said, "I'm just kidding you guys." He looked down at Roxas, still working his way through his only hotdog, adorned only with ketchup.

Axel gave him a friendly slap on the back. "How's it goin' there, buddy?"

"Vis ith vreat," Roxas spoke through a mouthful of bun. "Thanks."

"I speak that language often," Axel joked. "Drives Xemnas insane."

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because it's rude?" Celeste smirked.

"If you ask me, giving orders to take people's hearts is pretty rude."

"Can't argue with that," Celeste agreed.

"I'd say," Riku put in, "that goes a tad beyond rude."

She looked back and pretended to wrinkle her nose in thought. "I was thinking…heinous. Will that about do it?"

"It's a start."

"Cruel," said Kairi.

"Appalling," Celeste said.

"Wicked," Donald contributed.

"Ooh," said Celeste, "I've always liked the word 'wicked.'"

"Rotten," said Sora.

"Depraved," Riku said.

"Wow, that's a nerdy word," Axel laughed.

"Evil," Mickey said.

Celeste looked over her shoulder again and grinned, "How about heartless?"

Everyone except Axel and Roxas laughed.

"That one's hittin' a bit close to home," Axel said.

"Sorry," Celeste wrapped both arms around his waist, mid-walk. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"Talkin' 'bout Xemnas."

"Ugh…can't help thinking about Uncle Ansem when this stuff comes up. Knucklehead."

"It's not your uncle's fault," Mickey put in.

"Yeah, it is. Or, okay, Xehanort was stubborn, I'll admit to that; but Uncle…did not handle it well. Ansem gets a tendency to be dismissive, even with me. And toward the end there, it causes quite a few squabbles between he and Xehanort specifically. Ugh, truth be told, my uncle is just as stubborn. Not only that—I dunno, maybe as a result—he kept me in the dark…er, not literally…for so long that…ugh, I feel like I could have assuaged some things a lot sooner. I was sixteen when they left…just…I-I don't know…" Celeste rubbed her face.

"Hey," said Axel, with his arm around her, "we're on vacation, right? No bad thoughts. I mean, think of it this way. If you had been there to stop Xehanort from becoming Xemnas, you and I would never have met. I would have been somebody else."

Celeste smiled up. "I'm glad you're Nobody else…but Axel."

Axel laughed and rubbed her arm playfully.

"Xemnas is really different," Goofy said.

"A woman's touch," Celeste pointed to herself. This elicited a giggle from the group.

"No, really," Celeste glanced back. "I mean, it wasn't overnight, of course. But, don't forget—"

"Get it memorized," Axel inserted.

Celeste shoved him playfully and went on. "Get it memorized that I grew up around Xehanort and other lab assistants. Memories hold a lot of emotional weight. But I guess Xemnas hadn't counted on that being stronger than the darkness he sought to wield. But when I showed up at his castle looking for him and he saw that necklace he'd made by hand for a birthday of mine, he could not get over what having that little girl around the lab meant to him. And he's been on the mend ever since. He's about as close to Xehanort now as I remember, only with a bit dirtier mind. Kind of like Roxas is more punk than Sora."

"Hey. What do you mean?" Roxas looked at her.

"By 'punk', of course, I meant hip."

"And I'm not?" Sora said.

"Well…like Huey Lewis said, 'It's hip to be _square_.'"

"What?" Sora gasped, amidst the laughter going on.

"By square, she means you guys are goodie-goodies," Axel said. "Got it memorized?"

"Goodie-goodies?" Sora challenged, smiling. "So, what does that make you?"

"Uhhhh…" Her eyes darted; then she thumbed. "Axel's girlfriend." She shrugged.

Axel ruffled her hair, while everyone laughed.

"I like my men like I like my chicken," she smirked. "Dark and tender."

The laughter evolved right into a unanimous coo.

"So, like," Riku mused, "did you have that effect on Saix, too, or what?"

"Who, me?" Celeste looked back. "Oh, well, no, not exactly. The only reason he was a gentleman to me pre-heart was because I was the Superior's pet, in a word. Had my only connection to the Organization been that I was 'seeing' Axel…" Celeste shook her head, "we would've both been dead, without so much as a footnote. But if there's one thing about Saix, it's that he's fiercely loyal to Xemnas. Orders? Consider them done. He even delegated to Saix. I mean, they're like this," she crossed her fingers. "Had Saix raised a claymore to me, even at a radius of twenty feet, he would've been a Dusk in a heartbeat…or lack thereof…whatever. Comes out later, Xemnas gave a similar order about Axel…because Xemnas's new prerogative was to provide conditions such that I was happy to spend long amounts of time there, so that he could investigate the feelings that these memories were dredging up.

"Now, with a heart, Saix is, uh, nnnot what you would call 'warm and fuzzy.' Polite, but reserved. Very reserved. He still has a particular fascination with emotional conflict."

"I'll atest to that," Axel grunted.

"Yeah, unfortunately, he likes to test it on Axel, especially if it involves me. But, here's the kicker: he's not immune to emotional conflict himself. He has been merciful with me, where he's pushed me to my limit, and I broke down, and he had to deal with some incurring humility. Humility is a wonderful thing. As before, he is aware of the characteristics or criteria of compassion—"

Sora chuckled sarcastically.

"And Sora laughs because he's been a personal victim of it. But Saix now uses them. Now, from Axel, you might get a different story, but I'm convinced," she held up her finger, "that Saix actually does feel what those actions would suggest. Sometimes you can really tell…something in the eyes."

"The eyes don't lie," Mickey verified.

"I'm sorry," Celeste began to laugh, "Kairi's been so quiet all this time, the curiosity is killing me. I just want to hear her thoughts on this." She turned around.

"My thoughts on Saix?"

"If it's alright. I mean, you just looked so beside yourself out on the steps back there, I was just wondering what was going through your mind, after all, being kidnapped and cornered back in the day…"

"Well, not only that," she replied, "but it was worse seeing him _that_ gargantuan, and so close. To say I was weak in the knees is an understatement."

Axel twisted around, hand on his heart. "I'm sure Saix was just absolutely devastated that you were frightened of him, Kairi."

"Oh, Axel," Celeste slapped his arm lightly.

"Do you think so?" Kairi asked Celeste, her tone weighted by surprise and even some genuine concern.

"Uh, well, devastated, no. Awkward, maybe? Guilty about the past? I don't know. It's hard to tell. He might not have thought anything of it." Celeste shrugged.

"Good," said Axel, "I'll put him on the spot and ask him. 'Hey, Saix, do you feel like a total scumbag now, after what you did to Kairi?'"

Kairi squinted and smiled. "I forgave _you_, didn't I?"

"Ohhhhh!" Sora, Riku, Roxas, and Celeste descresendoed.

But Axel took it in humor. "Aw, that warms my heart, Kairi."

Celeste returned on a note of sincerity. "I'm sure Saix would welcome your trust, Kairi, just as Xemnas did a little bit ago."

They passed in front of a long window, on the other side of which were various models of television sets, all of which were displaying the same channel. The sound was coming through a speaker mounted in the upper corner.

Axel stopped. "Hey. Anything good on?" He watched. "Nah, just the local news." Axel was about to walk off again when Celeste caught his elbow.

"Uh…Axel…" Celeste was glued to the TV. One of them, at least.

On the screenstreamed footage of various areas of the city. Xemnas and Saix, standing in Michigan Avenue, less than an hour ago; Vexen, Zexion, and Demyx walking along; voiced over by the newscaster. Then it cut live to the reporter. "We don't know where these strange intruders have come from, but as you can see, the situation has the city in uproar. A group has come forth who says they can offer us some insight unto these giants." The camera panned out to include a sprightly blonde girl with short hair that clung to her head and neck, and two long tendrils in the front that looked like antennae.

Axel, Celeste, Roxas, and Riku's jaws went limp.

"Uh-oh," Axel's voice came deeply.

She began, "Greetings, people of Chicago. Go Bears! It has come to our attention that several of our former co-workers have enlarged themselves to appalling strength and power. Don't get us wrong. Although my friends and I were once their employees, we saw the error in our evil ways and broke off from them post haste."

"Oh, bullshit, Larxene," Axel hissed.

"Don't be fooled by their genteel appearance and mannerisms. These men are sharpened criminals and know how to put on a good face. They're here to do nothing but wreck peace and vanquish innocence. Take it from me," she said urgently, pouring her puppy-dog gaze into the screen. "Think about it. With such physical superiority, what good could they possibly aim to do? Their size gives them an unfair advantage over all us poor, little, innocent people who have no choice but to acquiesce or run for dear life…"

"Cry me a river, Larx."

"What a nightmare," the reporter verified. "Can you offer us any advise on how to subdue them?"

"Well. My partners and I have a plan to contain them, to be sure. A S.W.A.T. team has been deployed for 24-hour look-out until this can be achieved. Be especially aware of their leader, the one with gray hair. Matches the steely contents of his heart. And what a chauvinist! He responds to the name Xemnas. X, E, M, N, A, S. Got it memorized?"

"Bitch took my line," Axel huffed, incredulously. "In the name of libel."

The footage showed Xemnas chuckling and then saying, "Chicago has to fear our companions."

Celeste's hand leapt to her mouth inadvertently, with a gasp. "That can't be right. Did you see that skip? And the cadence didn't match. It's so edited! What could he have possibly been talking about?"

Larxene was continuing. "Under his command is another man, who goes by Saix. S, A, I, X. Long, blue hair and wild, golden eyes…like a beast. More animal than human. He has an uncontrollable tendency to go berserk. That's his specialty. When he gets his dander up, there's no stopping him."

The screen cut to Saix saying, "I don't have a lot of patience with individuals who don't concern me. I don't have a natural respect for human life."

"That, on the other hand," Axel added, "was a complete sentence."

Celeste's stomach turned. "Ughh, Saix, I pray to God that was grossly out of context."

"Way to go, compadre," Axel rolled his eyes, his head following the motion.

"You were saying?" Sora looked at Celeste, rather indicatively.

Celeste returned his stare and pointed at the screen vehemently. "I—the—it's—that's not what it looks like. I promise. You gonna believe them, or me?"

"We've gotta do somethi—" Roxas began.

"Wait, there's more…" Axel cut in.

"As you can see, he's a complete brute," Larxene said. "No ounce of gentleness. Just unbridled blood thirst. Who knows what he could do to the city of Chicago if he were to let loose? But this, of course, is all Xemnas's plan. The first step in thwarting Xemnas needs to be to sedate Saix as soon as possible."

Celeste grunted, "And where there's a Larxene, I bet there's a Marluxia not far behind."

"Ya hit that on the nosey," Axel said.

"Saix is very controlled," Celeste said. "He packs a punch like nobody's business…no pun intended…but he times it. You know?"

"Yeah, Celeste, we know," Axel placed his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down, you're a bit jittery."

"We need to get my uncle and get out of here."

"I wonder what Marluxia's got up his sleeve, then?" Riku posited.

"Did she just say my name?" Axel whipped around to the TV again.

On the screen were three photographs: Ansem, Celeste, and Axel.

Axel jumped in front of the window, splaying against it to block as many screens as he could from casual passersby.

Larxene said, "We will be posting this ad every half hour." Axel's face dropped into both hands. "Remember, if you see any of these abettors, don't hesitate to call the police. They will be harder to catch because they can blend in. And there's no telling what they may be doing under our noses to facilitate the motives of these monsters."

Axel looked up slowly, but his mind was racing. Across the street, a cop was standing outside the driver's side of his car, radioing in. Axel would have been merely paranoid had the cop not been glancing from a piece of paper to them and back again. He grabbed Roxas and Celeste by the wrists.

"Let's go," he said.

"We'll take care of Ansem," said Mickey. "You run to Xemnas."

"That's something you don't hear everyday," Axel said. "Alright. You guys sure?"

"No problem," Sora said.

Across the street, the siren wailed. Axel picked up Roxas under one arm, Celeste under the other, and booked, almost instantly from stillness to top speed. And the entourage tore off like triathlon competitors toward the Art Institute; from stillness to top speed.

The siren began to gain on them, however. Axel's eyes darted around the block. In his periphery, he spotted a Greyhound bus coming alongside them.

"Roxas, Celeste," he said, "hold on to me."

"Why?" Roxas inquired.

"Don't ask, just do it!"

The middle of the bus was even with them now. Axel gathered a breath, timed his steps, and leapt high into the air. Onto the top of the bus. Sora and the others continued down the street. The bus turned toward the water front.

"Perfect," Axel smiled.

"That was…wicked," Celeste smirked, a worshipful twinkle in her eye.

"Like that, huh?" he grinned. He kissed her forehead.

But the siren sounded again and they wheeled around. The cop was speeding around the corner after them.

"Ready to do it again, guys?" Axel asked.

Exhausted, Axel, Roxas, and Celeste finally reached the gate to the Navy Pier.

"I can see them!" Celeste gasped for air from running.

But just as safety looked reachable, several men in uniform ambushed them from both sides.

"Dammit," Celeste spat.

"Not quite the word I was gonna use," Axel said. "Go!"

Axel was by far the fastest runner, but the cops took a hold of Roxas and Celeste before they could get far. Axel turned back and produced his "tools of diplomacy." They fray became quick movements, thrown punches, and confusion. Axel was so spry, it took almost all of them to corner him. Not that the cops were too much for him, but Axel became increasingly frustrated being barricaded from the two people for whom he was going to this trouble at all.

"XEMNAS!" Axel shouted at the top of his lungs, trying to convince himself that his voice would miraculously carry all the way down the pier.

Roxas broke free.

One of the officers was about to give chase when one of the others said, "Leave him. We've got the culprits."

The five had congregated at the end of the Navy Pier, next to the theater, where there was not much pedestrian traffic. Roxas came flying up the pier at full speed, dodging people who had been brave enough to stick around.

"XEMNAS!" Roxas called. "COME QUICK!"

Demyx looked up, but not because he'd heard Roxas. "Hey, look. Is that Roxas?"

They all looked up.

"Roxas?" Xemnas repeated.

"Xemnas! Help!" Roxas began. He skidded to a stop in their midst, doubled over to catch his breath.

"What's this all about?" Xemnas asked. He picked up his cloak a little and knelt, so he could hear the reply. But with the force which he was accustomed to as a regular human being, and not accommodating for the relatively thin mass of the pier.

Roxas tripped backward on the quivering ground and fell on his rump.

"Sorry," Xemnas said.

Roxas wasted no time getting to his feet again. "Axel, Celeste!" he pointed. "Police! They're talking them away!"

"What?" Xemnas gasped, furiously.

Roxas buckled from the volume.

Xemnas softened his voice. "Again, pardon. But whatever for?"

"Larxene was on TV. She had pictures of them, and Ansem. And you guys."

"Larxene?" Vexen barked.

"Where are they?" Xemnas said.

"Just off the pier."

"Come." He didn't wait for Roxas to get all the way into his hand before scooping him off the ground. Then, he stood up.

"Yep," said Demyx, also on his feet. "There's Axel."

"Oh, Celeste…" Vexen breathed.

Axel was fighting for two. Celeste was not strong enough to take on the two men by herself who gripped her by the biceps on either side and dragged her toward the car. Axel managed to keep their hands off him long enough to hurtle a flaming chakram at the back tire of their vehicle. The rubber punctured, but the heat caused the air to explode. Meanwhile, the rubber began to melt. Axel went for the front tire and did the same. The car sagged to one side. But one cop ran Celeste to the next car, while his partners tried again to subdue Axel. Axel took a punch to the jaw and knee to the gut. The sting of a club swelled in his back. Weakened, he staggered. Two cops seized his biceps and forced his arms around his back. Then, they proceed to lug him to the car.

The ground began to shake. Axel smiled.

For a moment, the officers stopped. Woe betide anyone targeted by the incomparably seething expression on Xemnas' face as he and the others stepped over the gate as easily as a garden divider.

The car engine roared into motion.

In a voice hoarse with terror, one of the men said to the other. "Hurry, hurry. Open the damn door."

"She's in the car, Xemnas!" Axel exclaimed upward.

The officers hastily shoved Axel in the backseat, where Celeste was. The driver, already set to go at the site of the giants, did not wait for Axel to be seated or belted. The moment the car engine was on, the officer punched the accelerator to the floor. The tires screamed, leaving rubber in their place.

Xemnas threw out his hand—the one not holding Roxas—in the palm of which a ball of energy began to form.

Vexen jumped forward and grabbed his wrist. "Wait-wait-wait-wait-wait! With all due respect, Superior."

Xemnas recalled the charge and looked at Vexen.

"Before you, er, blast away, let me see if I can grease the skids, as it were."

"Well, grease away, there they go!" Zexion pointed.

Vexen gave chase, despite traffic conditions. Demyx covered his eyes.

The cop car swerved onto North Lake Shore Drive. Vexen straddled the street, ignoring the highway traffic that went haywire underneath him. He splayed out his hand. The pavement began to crystallize. In moments, the entire city block (just on the road) was a sheet of ice.

"Hah-ha!" Axel saw through the window. The back end of the car jerked. "Whe-whoa!"

The cop gasped as the car fishtailed into a spin. Axel and Celeste began to hold themselves to keep control of their gag reflexes. All of a sudden—BAM! And the sensation of falling. The car plummeted into the river with a dramatic splash.

Xemnas, Vexen, Saix, Demyx and Zexion gasped. The car began to submerge.

Demyx took off, as he would on a proportional street, using the ice to slide, like a skateboard. He threw his hands in the air. "Dance, water, dance!"

The water around the vehicle bubbled and then rushed up like a geyser. The car somersaulted through the air. On its way down to earth, Demyx held out his hands, brought it into his chest, like catching a football. He pumped his free arm in victory. "Thank you, river." With both hands, Demyx tilted the front of the car up and peered through the windshield. He tapped his finger menacingly at the driver. "You…What's the big idea, pal?"

When Demyx saw the backseat door open, he turned the car. Demyx cupped his hand under it. Axel dropped down rather limply, collapsing in a heap, too dizzy to stand. Then Celeste on top of him.

"Hi-ya, guys. Whew, boy, that almost gave me a heart attack." Demyx put his face close to the girl for a little nuzzle, which she returned gladly.

"Demyx. Everything gives you a heart attack," Celeste smiled.

"Nuh-uh. Not everything."

"Could you put the car down?"

"Oh! Heh. My bad." Demyx squatted to the street and did so. Then, headed back toward the others. "Hey, you guys are cute this way. All pocket-sized and everything." The fingers on Demyx's other hand neared them. Axel held up a foreboding arm. "You pet me, you die." Demyx quickly withdrew his hand.

Axel put his own back over his mouth to keep from throwing up.

Demyx stopped in front of Xemnas, who was the very picture of relief.

"Thank God, you're alright," Xemnas breathed. He hitched his hands in front of Demyx's, expecting to receive the two. But Axel and Celeste lay prone as though dead.

Roxas went aboard Demyx. "Guys?"

"Ugh, sick…" Celeste muttered. She pulled herself to a sitting position. With one arm, she beckoned Demyx in. When Demyx's face was near enough, she left a kiss on his cheek.

"Aw," Demyx chuckled.

Celeste flopped back, wrenched around. As if passing off a baton, she blew a kiss to Vexen. "Victory kiss for Vex."

Vexen bowed. "It was my pleasure. Celeste?" By the time he was up again, she'd collapsed again.

But then, Celeste gasped and rolled onto her back so she could speak. "Ansem!"

"Daw!" Xemnas slapped his forehead. "Where is he now?"

"Just go to Michigan Avenue," Celeste batted.

"I say!" Ansem struggled as two policemen dragged the old man out of the building. "Unhand me! What's the meaning of this! I demand to know who's responsible! This is not dignified."

The moment they were on the steps, two boys, a girl, a dog, a duck, and a mouse lunged from all sides. Each grabbed a hold of either an officer or Ansem and tugged.

"Hey, this guy's innocent!" Riku shouted.

"Where'd you kids come from?" one of the shocked cops tried to pry him off. But Riku and Sora were spry and found new places to loosen a grip.

Kairi fell back on the stair. Sora stopped to help her.

And then, hundreds of people running for their lives southward on Michigan Avenue. There was an incessant background noise that resembled thunder. Not long after, the sidewalk began to vibrate. Vibrate became shudder. Shudder became quake. Riku, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey let go of Ansem.

Ansem managed to crane his neck around and look straight up. "Oh, my."

Above him, Xemnas, with his arms crossed. "Ansem the Wise."

Ansem was replying, but Xemnas couldn't hear a thing over the commotion.

"I'd ask how the lecture went," Xemnas said, "but you look a little occupied. Perhaps I can be of assistance." Xemnas swooped down with a reaching hand. The two cops brandished their hand guns and fired them at it, but the bullets were so small (comparable to a grain of sand to Xemnas) that they didn't even penetrate the leather. Xemnas corralled all eight people into two fists and stood up, as if cleaning up pieces of a child's toy set. He said, "Now, let's see. Which of these do I want to keep? Vexen, take Ansem."

Xemnas loosened his grip so the man could reasonably crawl out and into Vexen's hand, where Celeste waited. Ansem immediately embraced the girl and she reciprocated.

Xemnas continued to examine the cargo. "Oh, look, fellas'," he said to his comrades. "Law enforcement."

"Er, Xemnas," Vexen patted his shoulder. "I'm not entirely sure that taunting the law enforcement is the best course of action. However tempting. We are rather trying to maintain a harmless reputation."

"A harmless reputation? Have you forgotten who we are?"

"Hurry it up, Xemnas," said Saix.

In one hand, Riku, Mickey, and two cops. In the other, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

"Can somebody hold this?" he twitched the latter.

Saix cupped his hands underneath and Xemnas emptied his hand. With his free hand, he removed the officers. They flailed as they dangled above the pavement. Xemnas looked as though he were in thought.

In his mind, there appeared a miniature image of Xehanort in a bright white coat, sporting a pair of wings, perched at his right shoulder. On the left, was a miniature of Xehanort's Heartless, with thick, red horns and a long, spaded tail.

"Now, Xemnas," the angel wagged his finger, "you know it would hurt those men to be dropped from this height."

Xemnas replied, "I'm deciding whether I care."

"Why should you?" the devil on the other shoulder, with a deeper voice, laughed. "These people hate you. Show them that you will not be trifled with. You're the Superior of Organization XIII."

"Tempting," Xemnas nodded. "I return the sentiment."

"If you're that angry, why don't you just crush them in your fist? That should feel better."

"Oh, but what would Celeste think of you?" the angel posited. "She would want you to think with your heart. After all, she risked her life to retrieve it."

Xemnas sighed heavily. "I still don't really care for them. However, the repercussions outweigh the value of the vengeance..."

"Come on, Superior," the devil prodded. "Anger and hate makes you powerful. Now that you have a heart, you can turbo charge them!"

"No," Xemnas protested. "No, I'm…I've decided to forgo that."

Xemnas was back in real time. He looked around for an awkward place to hang the men, but then decided it wasn't worth the hassle. He lowered them close enough to the ground and then released his hold. He saw Mickey, in his other hand, swipe his hand across his forehead in relief.

Demyx looked behind at the sound of whirring above. "Guys, we got company," Demyx said.

The other giants turned around. A small fleet of S.W.A.T helicopters were headed their way.

"Organization, split up," said Xemnas. "Head west for the suburbs. Vexen, you've got the most precious cargo, go on ahead."

Vexen nodded and began to negotiate the confused traffic once again, trying to be light on his feet.

Celeste put a hand on her breast and batted her eyelashes at her uncle. "He called you 'precious.'"

"I think he was referring to the both of us collectively," Ansem said.

Vexen trotted the best he could through the inner-city grid. There was nowhere to start a good run, for there was constantly something to step over or electrical lines to dodge.

Vexen grunted in frustration. "Gulliver was lucky it was 1699. This is no way to get out of Lilliput."

Celeste had her arms laced around his middle finger. She gave it a squeeze. "You're doing just fine, Vex. I'm sure the city of Chicago appreciates your precaution."

"Oh, certainly," he huffed. "You can tell by the military escort."

"We have faith in you. We'll be out of the woods soon."

"Greetings," came a voice from a nearby rooftop.

Vexen stopped and looked around. Eye level with the top of the building to his right, he gaped in fright. "Marluxia?" But when he remembered that Marluxia was only four inches tall, he grinned. "Marluxia. You realize I could smash you effortlessly? And it would be my pleasure, after you literally stabbed me in the back!"

"Who is that?" Ansem asked.

Vexen hissed, "Number 11 in the Organization. Thinks he's Number 1, or should be. He told Axel, at one point, to kill me for…well, it doesn't matter. It was petty, nonetheless."

"Yes," Marluxia groaned, "and it would have been successful were it not for that meddlesome strumpet there in your hand."

Vexen sheltered his hand to his chest.

"How sweet. I didn't know you had the heart for nurture. I'm surprised you haven't made experiments out of the vermin."

"Vexen, don't engage his banter—run!" Celeste urged.

"Where will you run to?" Marluxia smiled. He looked him over patronizingly. "At that rate, where will you run that you can hide?"

Behind him, a unit of gunmen assembled, poised for rapid fire.

Vexen squinted. "I think you all should cool down."

"Huh?"

Ice began to crackle its way up Marluxia's legs, solidifying him to the spot. It continued up his torso and stopped at his chest. Before the unit could move, they, too, found their legs frozen to the roof, their guns iced immovably to their arms. They looked like plastic toy soldiers molded to there stands.

Vexen made sure to relish a heart-felt chuckle. "Going to capture Xemnas, are you, Marluxia? A fool's errand. Now you can tell me what you're up to."

"Nice try, Vexy," came a female voice over a megaphone, behind them.

Vexen swung around to see Larxene posing on the opposite rooftop. Behind her, a troop of gunmen cocked their weapons.

"You, giant!" called one, over a similar megaphone. "Put down those fugitives and there won't be any trouble."

"Never," Vexen spat. He hovered his free hand.

"This is your last chance! You pull out that ice and your hand's coming off."

A few of the men gasped as their guns were suddenly knocked out of their hands by an unseen force. The chakram returned to its owner, who jumped down from out of nowhere.

"Get going!" he shouted. "I'll hold 'em off."

"Axel!" Vexen and Celeste chorused.

"Don't worry about me. I worry about you."

"Well, well, well," Larxene said. "If it isn't little Axel and his little sweetheart. How cute! I tell you, Axel, you're just a real ladies' man, aren't you? Naminé, Kairi, Celeste…I just feel so left out."

"Aw, don't worry, Larxene," Axel smirked. "I came over to give you some good ole fashion lovin'." He hunched, swung the chakrams at his sides.

Larxene tossed the megaphone and replaced it with two fists full of knives.

Axel sighed at Vexen. "Don't stand there and watch us fight, you moron! You heard the Superior! And don't lose her."

SLASH! Axel's cheek stung with the claw marks. CLA-CHINK! Larxene found her next blow locked in a chakram. With the swiftness of a reflex, Axel delivered a boot into Larxene's chest. Larxene fell back with a scream. The gunmen were regrouping. Axel set the chakrams ablaze, prepared to fight fire…with firearms.

Vexen tried a little harder to make haste this time, looking like a boot camp trainee in an obstacle course. Pedestrians ran inside for cover, cars slammed on their breaks, but power lines were still troublesome and didn't always survive the hop. Vexen's heart took a frantic leap, almost losing his concentration, when he heard the whirr of a S.W.A.T helicopter overhead. Vexen slowed to a shuffle in order to get his bearings, eyes darting about the sky. It was getting nearer rapidly, but he couldn't seem to find it. Celeste and Ansem could only see what was in front of him. A sound of rushing air—a thud—Vexen yipped in pain. His arm jerked from impact and shock. Ansem and Celeste went tumbling. Rolled to the edge of his fingers. Celeste and Ansem clawed to hold on, but to no avail. It happened so fast that Vexen had no time to buffer them. Ansem and Celeste hollered at the top of their lungs as the street, over 60 feet below them, came into full view. Celeste's tiny hands slipped off the side of his index finger when Ansem's falling weight pulled her down. Vexen turned white as a sheet as their forms disappeared. He could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a full three seconds. For all it was worth, he dove. Ansem and Celeste hit—but in Vexen's other hand. Vexen shelled his weakened hand over them for good measure.

"I've…been…hit…" he was out of breath.

The helicopter hovered over its catch. The men in the open cargo door, were suddenly distracted at a flash of blue and gold. The sound of metal impacting metal. The helicopter hurtled awkwardly across the sky in a swift parabola, like a spinning baseball. In the distance, it began to plummet.

Saix watched it for a moment, cool as a cucumber. He eased the claymore down by his side. Then, he leaned down to the doubled-over Vexen beside him, put his hand on his back.

Down Vexen's face, tears ran. He shuddered uncontrollably.

"Vexen. Vexen?"

Vexen was still in trauma and didn't respond. He rasped as though he couldn't get a breath. Saix gently lifted back the man's top hand. "They're alright."

"Aw, Vex," Celeste sighed. She put her arm around his finger again.

His breathing slowed and he responded to her by curling his fingers. Finally, he managed to speak. "Oh, I'm terrible at this."

"Well, you know my answer to that," Celeste sat up. "I protest."

"This isn't easy for any of us," Saix agreed.

"Ugh, maybe this whole giant mess is my fault after all."

"No!" Celeste said.

"You weren't there to know."

"I'm sure there was as an easily overlooked technicality," Ansem supported.

"I can't feel anything in my right hand…" Vexen said, trying to make a partial fist with it. "C-can you see what's back there?" he asked Saix.

Saix did. "Great Scott, there's a harpoon in your shoulder."

Vexen whimpered. He squealed when Saix tugged on it.

"It's in there deep. Can you move your arm?"

"Yes. Apparently, the tendon wasn't severed completely. But, like I said…feeling keeps fading in and out… I couldn't…couldn't hold on to Celeste and Ansem."

Ansem got to his feet. "Even—I mean, Vexen—don't be hard on yourself. Surely, anyone hit by a sharp projectile with such force has an excuse. Those blackguards!"

"Sure. An excuse to the Superior, to Axel, to…well, everyone how it's not my fault that Ansem and his niece are a smear on the pavement."

Celeste was on her feet, too. "But, we're clearly not."

"Egad, you do have a heart."

Celeste punched her uncle in the arm.

"Just an observation," he defended. To Vexen, he smiled, "Now. Let me take a look at that shoulder, my boy."

"Thank you, Ansem," Vexen sighed.

"Not here," said Saix. "Let's get out of the city."

"Nice swing, Saix," Celeste said. "You're a hero."

"Now that's something I don't ever hear," he replied. "But you're welcome."

Saix put his open palm next to Vexen's and said to him, "To lighten the burden."

"Burden?" Ansem huffed.

"Fine. Cargo, freight…passengers? Whatever term you prefer."

"Oh, come on, uncle," Celeste dragged him by the wrist.

Saix said to her, "I'm surprised your little hero Axel isn't with you…"

In the field they had found, Xemnas rushed to greet Saix, whose weight supported a haggard Vexen. His relief to find Celeste and Ansem in good health was quickly overshadowed by the rage that followed the news of Vexen's injury. Xemnas took Ansem in hand and lead Vexen gingerly into their "camp" to examine what they might do to operate.

Saix noticed Celeste hanging her head. A comforting finger caressed her back. His languid monotone broke the silence. "I'm sure he'll be alright."

"Yes. Thank God, Vexy made it," she looked up. "It's a good thing you were there. Aughh, what creeps! Mindlessly doing a job." Then she laughed. "Whew, what a beating! Moon, shine down!" Then she tried to imitate his battle yalp.

Saix chuckled. "I wasn't even berserk. Woe betide them _then_."

"What is a Luna Diviner?" she mused.

"Well, a long time ago, we ruled out 'Moon Magician' for being too corny of an alliteration," he smirked.

Celeste laughed.

They joined the huddle, where Vexen sat in a hunch, unclothed from the waist up, while Ansem and Xemnas worked on his shoulder. Xemnas had thrown his gloves off for better precision. Tears were falling down Vexen's cheeks like a gentle mountain creek. He was in shock. Every now and then, a long whimper seeped from him, punctuated by a characteristic, but soft sob. Demyx sat beside him, looking like a dog whose master is distraught. When Celeste got on the ground, she ran over between them. Demyx picked her up. Celeste threw her shoes to the ground and had him help her alight on Vexen's unscathed shoulder. Vexen felt her there and tried to turn his head to see her. He wince, for some connected tendon obviously protested the motion.

"No, no, don't move," Celeste put both her hands out. "Just rest. I'm here."

"Oh, Celeste," he rasped.

Celeste sat down in the curve joining his neck and shoulder and laid her head on his neck. With the near hand, she caressed it.

Vexen sniffled, drew his hand up to return the gesture. Like a family member holding the hand of a nervous hospital patient, she embrace his finger.

After about forty-five minutes of tender work, Ansem and Xemnas were able to remove the harpoon spear. Xemnas bent the confounded piece of metal in effigy in his fingers while Ansem dabbed the wound with an antiseptic-soaked towel—much to poor Vexen's chagrin. His shrill squeal of surprise stung the eardrums of the diminutive bystanders, just as the substance stung marred flesh. Poor Celeste was definitely in the most infortuitous location.

Just then, Demyx perked. "Hey, Celeste," he half whispered.

She looked.

Demyx beckoned with a finger and then put his hand out for her. When she had slipped in, he backed off from the group. Next to her, he whispered, "I know what you can do to cheer up Vex."

"Do tell," she said.

"It's true what Roxas said," Vexen was saying, in a clear voice, as Xemnas applied a compress to his shoulder. "Larxene and Marluxia are behind this. They cornered us on the street. Axel jumped in. That's why he's not here."

"Naw!" Roxas gasped. "Is he okay?"

Vexen went to shrug, but remembered his wound too late and winced.

Kairi put her hand on the end of his boot, the other on her heart. "Aw, I'm sorry you're hurt, Vexen. You were brave."

"Yeah, man," said Riku. "Took one for the team."

"Thank all of you," Vexen smiled weakly from above. "After all we did to ravage your memories and your hearts, and still you turn the other cheek. You didn't have to come this far with us."

"We don't mind being your friends, so long as you don't wanna hurt us," Goofy said cordially.

"Just like that? You're so willing to forgive? Had I no heart still, I'd think you all were hilariously naïve."

"You would've enjoyed that back then," Sora said.

"Oh, indeed. You finally learned that, eh?"

"Heh," said Zexion, "we toyed with innocence as though it were…well…"

"A toy," Vexen, Xemnas, Saix, and he agreed. Then they chuckled.

Sora added, "Celeste saw something good in you before you even thought you'd get your hearts."

Each of them looked humble, to varying degrees.

"So, it's not hard for us, too, either. You just can go around hurting people."

"So, you've put your evil ways behind ya fer good?" Goofy asked.

Zexion looked behind him. "Yep, they're back there."

Everyone laughed.

Xemnas smiled, "I prefer to keep them sheathed on my utility belt for safe keeping."

This time, only the Organization chuckled.

Ansem announced, "Well, I have to say, a wonderful effort by all of you today. Organization, especially. Thank you. I never thought I'd see those powers put to benevolent use."

The Organization nodded their appreciation.

"Let's hope Axel made it through," Xemnas added.

"I seriously doubt Larxene put a whoopin' on 'im," Zexion said. "More like the other way around."

Vexen said, "It's not Larxene I was concerned about being the threat…I would have rathered to stay and watch that beating. But there were about fifteen S.W.A.T. on that rooftop."

Every head seemed to be hanging.

"What could Marluxia be plotting?" Ansem broke the silence.

"Nothing is ever on Marluxia's mind but being sovereign," Xemnas rolled his eyes. "According to Roxas, Larxene's newcast proves that Saix and I are his biggest obstacle. No pun intended, considering the circumstances. Otherwise, I don't think Chicago would have had that quick of a response with the military. Something was set up. And yet, seeing as he wanted you kidnapped, Ansem, makes me think he doesn't want us killed. Why would be bother with you? He may assume why we came for you. By preventing our interaction, we remain giants. I can only begin to imagine what use he's got for that."

"If he's now got Axel," said Saix, "he figures we won't leave without him. He's got leverage."

"Hm, I bet that's why he wanted Celeste, as well. Not only would we not leave without her, but, unfortunately, she would easily be his bargain piece." Xemnas sighed. "Perhaps it would have been better to leave her at home with one of us."

"She wanted to come," Vexen said. "To be with us."

"I think our emotions got a little ahead of our practicality, fellas," Xemnas said.

"Nonsense," Vexen batted a hand. "It's her uncle we came for. She had every right to come. She better than any of us."

Xemnas became a little more intense. "And we have every right to be adults and recognize that her life could be in jeopardy, at the hands of our sentimentality."

"Come, Xemnas," Saix interceded. "How were we to know Marluxia was in Chicago? We weren't even aware he still existed."

Xemnas became a little haughtier. "We walked all this way and aren't exactly unnoticeable. There's every reason to assume he was somewhere else when he got the news."

"Xemnas, aren't you getting a little carried away?" Saix continued. "Look, there. She's safe and sound. No one here is to blame for her subjection to Marluxia's intentions."

Xemnas sighed. "I know. Just, I…don't want to lose her again."

"None of us do."

"She's the closest thing I have to…a daughter."

Ansem smiled with endearment. Then, he said, "Well, then it's best we get down to business and get armed with knowledge. Now, what's this laboratory issue you wish me to decipher?"

Vexen was bandaged and Ansem dismounted to let him zip his cloak back up. After some thanks, Ansem was soon abreast of crucial details concerning his unofficial "kidnapping." Meanwhile, Demyx and Celeste had rejoined the group. Demyx set her back on Vexen's shoulder, but Vexen took her in hand for a commiserative nuzzle at the inquiry of his healing.

"A Berserker and a Large Body, Vexen?" Ansem's question was not so friendly.

Vexen looked contrite. "Yes…"

"Well, it's no wonder you're this size! By the grace of God, you didn't expand the other way."

Vexen, Zexion, Demyx, Xemnas, Saix, Celeste, and even the others quickly turned their heads and gagged into their hands.

"Well, it couldn't've been just the Large Body DNA," Xemnas said.

"Of course, not," Ansem continued. "I'm puzzled by the fact that the organic elixir that was composed got through to your bodies in a gaseous form. Vexen, did you have the substance under heat?"

"For molecular bonding, yes," he answered.

"As was necessary. The vapor must have been caused when the high temperature in the holding tank met the cool, dank air in the laboratory. The natural condensation in the air would have been absorbed by your skin. Thus contaminated by the catalyst, that must be how it got into your bloodstreams."

"But what caused the holding tank to blow?" Saix asked.

"Simple technical malfunction, or overheating, poor engine ventilation," Ansem shrugged in postulation.

"So, it's not my fault after all," Vexen looked around at the others.

"The more important question," Ansem said, "is what part of the compound caused you to grow to such an extreme and without taking on the likeness of the Large Body Heartless. Or a mutated Berserker for that matter."

"Maybe," said Zexion, "only specific enzymes on the DNA were conductible to the air. Some of the other particles may have been too heavy."

"Astute hypothesis, Zexion," Ansem said. "I would need a blood sample to be absolutely sure. Only then will we know what was absorbed and what was not. You may have stumbled upon a revolutionary scientific phenomenon, Vexen."

Vexen beamed.

"Students do take after their teachers," Xemnas put a hand on his chest, pretending to grandstand.

"I was Ansem's apprentice before I was yours," Vexen said. "I was even Ansem's apprenctice before you were."

"True. But it was my experiments that revolutionized our research."

"If only you had taken after _your _teacher, Xehanort," said Ansem.

The group "ooed."

Xemnas said, "You realize you're not in a good position to make such comments, Ansem the Wise?"

"You realized you could remain a giant for all time if you destroy me?"

Another round of "oo."

Xemnas looked resigned. "I don't have a problem with that. But the world will have to suffer me making due with it."

"Ansem," said Kairi in earnest, "please don't do that to the world."

Everyone laughed, including Xemnas.

Riku said, "Consider it community service on a world scale."

"Vex," said Celeste, "do you hear something?"

"Hm?" Vexen listened. "Oh. Demyx. Peculiar, it almost sounds like a waltz rhythm. Didn't think waltzes could be played on sitar."

"Mm-hm," Celeste nodded, with a grin. She stood up. She curtseyed and said, "May I have this dance, Herr Even?"

Vexen chuckled. "I accept, Fräulein Norphoran." Then, he became more solemn. "But, I'm afraid I'm not the best partner at the moment."

"Why not? Was it not you would taught your master's niece civilized dance?"

"Yes, of course. But, er, what I mean is…"

"Flatten your hand and bring the other over," Celeste beckoned.

Somewhat hesitantly, Vexen followed the order.

"Let's see. Better that you lead with your index finger…so, right, it'll be your right hand."

Vexen placed his hand in formation as he had earlier that day. From beneath, Celeste set her right hand on the other side of his index finger, ordinarily the hand on the male that would guide the lady. Funny thing was, her hand wasn't even long enough to cup all the way around one side of his finger. Not by a long shot. Though a bit of a stretch, Celeste laid her right arm along Vexen's pinky as though it were the supporting arm. Vexen's top row of knuckles was still a foot over her head, almost like an actual male dancer partner would have been.

A smile of endearment snuck across Xemnas' lips.

Celeste stepped back on her right foot, while Vexen cautiously advanced with his middle finger. After a few steps, Vexen got a little braver and slipped his middle finger, the stronger of the two, between the girl's legs and picked her up. Celeste squeaked in surprise. Vexen let her down and continued the step so fluidly it seemed a part of the technique. When he did it again, she laughed. He stopped momentarily, picked up his hand and, with hers still on his index finger, gave her a twirl.

"Lovely," he said, "just lovely."

As the dances continued, Vexen found it easier and more artful to guide her with one, long and slender finger at a time, but often changing fingers between steps, like a harpist combing the strings of their instrument.

Xemnas and Ansem, a private distance off, but not too far, were talking. Xemnas stole another glance at the current pair. He was turned back to Ansem, but Ansem had noticed the brief distraction and looked himself. So, Xemnas looked back, too.

Ansem sighed. "I don't think I ever saw her as happy as when she was around the two of you. I should have known she would eventually ignore all caution and seek you."

"Could have saved you a lot of time," Xemnas said.

"Hmh!"

Xemnas then sighed. "I thought I knew everything important there was to know about the heart. All that I needed to know. Until my own revisited. Then, it was though I was unsure about everything. Unlike you, I had a career at stake."

"What career? You mean the career you wrenched from me."

"More like absconded with ease. You didn't want it anymore. And I said to myself, 'Why let it go to waste?' I was perfecting it."

"So you say. You said quite a lot of things to yourself that were erroneous."

"Do you do your finances that way, Ansem? Do you buckle the moment your stocks dip?"

"Is it worth being rich for the price of endorsing something that harms, under the guise of benefit?"

Xemnas sighed through his nose and averted his gaze, which found it's way back to the little girl soothing Vexen.

Silence passed.

Ansem said, endearingly, "Look how much she loved you."

"She does love me. And I wouldn't trade it for another Kingdom Hearts."

"Was it worth forsaking such a treasure?"

"In retrospect, or at the time?"

"Neither. Before that. When you still had the decision."

"You're trying to get me to admit how foolish I was."

"It wouldn't be the first time."

Xemnas just looked straight ahead, making a deep grunt in the back of his throat. "Were you watching the Steeler game the other day?"

"Oh, come, come, Xehanort. Damn your pride."

"Alright, alright," he sighed, passing a hand over his face. "I didn't take that into consideration. I took her for granted and then forgot it right along with the loss of my heart. What are you getting at, old man? It's in the past. I treat her like she's my own—and, as you recall, she, in part, just about was."

"I don't mean to agitate old wounds. It's a question that always perplexed me."

"Oh, everything perplexes you. You're easily perplexed. If I had made you join Organization XIII, I would have called you Perplexeus."

Ansem started laughing first. And then Xemnas.

"Perplexeus- The Neurotic Moralist," Xemnas put in between gasps.

"No, The Only Moralist," Ansem added.

Both of them couldn't help themselves from dissolving into laughter.

Vexen had gone to a laying position, situated on his side to avoid stressing his shoulder injury. Celeste walked up to Vexen's face, eased her hand onto the flat side of the bridge of his nose. The back of her other hand stroked the soft, blonde hairs of his eyebrow. Tenderly, her voice cooed, "How are you feeling?"

Vexen smiled weakly. His voice came softly. "Soar, still. But your doing that makes it feel so much better."

Celeste laid her head on his forehead. "Aw, Vex. I'm so sorry." She flicked away a little welling in the corner of her eye with her knuckle.

"It's not your fault, darling."

"Well, I mean, I'm sorry you're in pain. I could kill those…errr."

"I think Saix did. I can't see how they could have lived through that collision."

Celeste sputtered with ironic laughter.

"I was honored by the dance, by the way," Vexen winked at Celeste, who was basically in front of his eye.

"You're most welcome. We haven't danced in a while. I thought…you could use some…reassurance…after your trying day."

"Much obliged. You put us to shame with that heart."

Celeste leaned more of her weight on his brow. Her hand continued to caress the top half of his nose.

He added, "Demyx told you, didn't he?"

"Wellll, yes. He told me about you guys finding the wedding reception."

"You should have been there."

"Why? Want to get married?" she joked.

Vexen chuckled. "Again, it would be an honor, Celeste. Think Axel will ever ask you?"

"I can't say, Vexy. We've still got a ways to go. We've only been dating for…what? Not a whole year? I mean, I don't count that time period before I saved him. There was always the suspicion he was still doing a job. And he puts on a suave show." She sighed. "Fine of him to say 'don't worry,' and here he's missing or in danger. I wish he were here."

"Yes. He was very brave today, wasn't he?"

Celeste smiled. "It's a little odd hearing you say that."

"Well, I think he's started to take great strides to honor the fact that you and I were and are close. I can forgive him for trying to take my life from me, even in the name of 'following orders.'"

Celeste chuckled. After a moment, she said, "Right now, I think I'm married to the Organization in general."

Vexen chuckled. "No matter who you are to the larger congregation, you'll always be me and Xehanort's little lab bunny." He winked again.

Celeste chuckled with him, laid on a kiss.

"Wish granted," came an all too familiar deep crack.

Celeste wheeled around. Uncontrollably, her face lit up.

Axel stood with his arms open. A set of neat scars were drying on his face. No one would be able to tell if his hair was out of place, however.

Celeste leapt into his arms and he spun as he embraced her. Celeste planted a hard kiss next to his lips.

"Well done, Axel," Vexen said.

"No problem. I owe you your life back, anyway. Say, what's this going on with your shoulder?"

Vexen explained.

Axel's face contorted. "Aww, Vex… I'm sorry, man. That sucks. Understatement."

"Larxene cut you up pretty good," Celeste said.

"Eh, it was a cat fight," Axel batted a hand.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, first, fighting off Larxene, but once the dudes with guns got a hold of themselves, things go heavy duty. I blew up a few, on account that my fire disagreed with the gunpowder in their weapons."

His audience laughed.

"Then, I had to find where you guys were at. But my babe meter was right on target." He pointed his finger like a gun and made a progressively more rapid beeping sound as it neared Celeste. "Op, there it is. Hey, this is my babe. Whattaya know?"

"Awww," Celeste gave him another hug.

"Oh, yeah. And then I had to wait for that pizza," he pointed at Roxas, "to get done." Roxas approached with the remains of a pilfered-over extra-large pepperoni, sausage, and mushroom pizza.

"That's Axel. A hard day of fighting within an inch of his life, and manages to stop for a pizza on the way home."

"Hey. Can you think of a more perfect way to end a battle?" He looked into the box. "Hey! You guys ate half the pizza! Pigs!"

Vexen laughed.

"I had two," Roxas said, "and Sora and Riku each had two, and Kairi had one."

"Oh, fine. It's on me, anyway. But next time, you guys are buying grub. Geez, I'm such a push-over."

The kids laughed.

The night saw them all to sleep. Soon, the smaller folk had sidled up to a giant of choice for a more comfortable resting place than the ground (by invitation of the latter). Saix watched in curiosity. But when all movement ceased, he found himself alone. Inadvertently, he glanced for Celeste's whereabouts. She, still dutiful to Vexen, had already curled up beneath the bend of his fingers, like a partially canopied bed. Axel spooned in behind her, clasping his strong arm around her waist. Saix took a deep, tired breath and lied down on his back to watch the moon peek in and out of the clouds.

In the dark, a gentle touch caressed the cheek of the sleeping Celeste. The voice of its owner intoned, "Such a sweet child. So delicate, so fair. And brave all the same. What a touching irony that she lay peacefully in the hands of giants…"

Celeste, entranced by sleep, inadvertently raised her hand to hold that which stroked her…thinking it was Axel. The hand she took grasped her hand firmly. Her eyes fluttered open, met the grinning face above her.

"Marluxia!" she gasped, springing upright.

This startled Axel awake.

Marluxia yanked Celeste to her feet and out of Vexen's hand.

Axel leapt. "Marluxia!" Axel flew into him with a tackle, like a pouncing cat.

The commotion caused Vexen to blink awake. At first, he wasn't sure what was going on. A flash of Axel's fire that illuminated the area and three people seemed to be struggling. He gasped and sat up quickly. "Marluxia!" He glanced around at his sleeping comrades. "Everyone! Superior! Sai—" And that's when he saw the S.W.A.T perimeter, complete with air support. They were surrounded.

Marluxia gave the call. "Seize them!"

Zexion was sitting up groggily, blinking in the bright helicopter spotlight. "Huhhh?" Ffwtt! "Ahh!" Zexion felt something of a needle penetrate his neck, but he didn't have enough time to think about it before fainting. He fell on Demyx, who startled awake with a yelp.

The smaller gang was now up and about.

"Whoa!" Goofy yelped.

"There he is," Riku pointed at Marluxia, on whom Axel had still not given up pursuit.

"Let's go," Sora brandished his Keyblade.

But just as they started to run, they were swarmed by foot soldiers.

Ansem cried, "What the devil!" just before he was taken away.

Now Xemnas was awake. Vexen was down. Zexion was down. Demyx was down. Sora and his friends were being carried off. "What in Kingdom Hearts…?"

A giant torrent, as though from a fire hose, blew Axel aside, drenching out his flames.

Marluxia glanced around. "Where is the girl?!" A great shadow shrouded the land on which he stood. He turned around and look up. Though he generally did not give himself over to his emotions, Marluxia couldn't help blanching with fright. Above him, Saix's golden and luminous eyes pierced the night and all in their path of sight. His claymore was drawn. Marluxia retreated to his followers.

"Run, Marluxia," Saix barked. "It's the last thing you'll ever do." Saix looked to the sky. "Moon! Shine—daw!" Saix staggered, hand reflexively to the pin that stuck in his neck, but held onto his consciousness. He blinked rapidly to fight for the control. But before he could concentrate enough to being the incantation again, he received another dose of tranquilizer. The claymore slipped from his hand, toppled like a hewn tree, rattling the earth with its impact. This time, he got weak in the knees. He fell to one. Put his hands on the ground, which was becoming blurry. Gradually, he collapsed on his right side.

Axel slouched on the floor in the prison cell, next to Ansem, Roxas, and the others.

Larxene waltzed into the room and came right up to the bars, like a happy child at a petting zoo.

"Isn't this just quaint? It just feels so good to have everybody together again."

"Put a sock in it, Larxene," Roxas spat.

Axel smiled.

"Little twerp," she hissed. She looked at Axel, who remained silent and merely fixed an unamused gaze on her. "Nothing to say, Axel?"

"Oh, sure. Maybe if I get you under the covers, you'll divulge Marluxia's plans to me."

"In your dreams."

"More like in yours."

"Oh, whatever. You're so full of yourself, Axel. Or, I should say, Asshole."

"Look who's talking. At least I'm too independent to suck up to some power monger to assure myself of my worth."

Larxene gasped angrily. "How dare you! I'm an integral part of his team and Marluxia delegates to me. Because he respects my capabilities, unlike you."

"Does he, now? Are you sure?"

"None of your mind games. He appointed me."

"That doesn't mean diddly squat. Marluxia's got his mind on the power, not his minions. You know that, don't you?"

"Maybe for some. But we've been working together a long time. Don't _you_ know that?"

"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks." There was silence for a moment. But Axel took a little further advantage. "You know…Xemnas wasn't all that bad. We had our disagreements, of course. But he never lied about who he had respect for. Saix was one of them, and some of the other members. I wasn't. But, now he's twice the man he was. I'm proud to serve a man like that… Wouldn't you say, Roxas?"

Larxene huffed and rolled her eyes.

Roxas got the hint. "Yeah. He's a good leader. He takes care of the pack."

"And," Ansem put in, "has a genteel consideration for women. Some of whom I hold dear have been left in his charge."

"A good man," Kairi said. "Scary sometimes, but…he's got it in him."

Larxene looked a little lost in thought. But she showed a hardened face to the crowd. Her voice was low. "I will never go back to working for Xemnas."

"Suit yourself. The offer's always open," said Axel, softly. "Where is he?"

"By the water purification facility—" She stopped and gasped. "Axel, you rouge!"

"I owe you one, Larxene," Axel grinned.

"Well, well, well," the voice of Marluxia laughed. He joined Larxene at the cell. "No matter. You all will not be able to get out to help them. Nor would you be of any use once you find them. Notwithstanding, I have the military on standby along the coast in that area, with the orders to shoot intruders on site."

"You blackguard!" Ansem roared. "Let us out of here!"

"Why do you even bother, old man?"

Axel glowered at Marluxia's chipper face. "I oughta tear your head off. In fact, I feel lead by duty."

"Ah, Axel. So charming. It's no wonder why you're loved by all."

Larxene smirked.

"Let me guess. You'll make a deal with me if I align with you and do your bidding. And I can only imagine for what price."

"Very good, Axel. But though you may be able to guess my motives up front, you still have something that I don't."

"Half a brain?"

"A heart, Axel."

"As if you didn't have one? Unless you've got life support keeping you in existence?"

"True, I suppose I have one. But yours is connected, is it not?"

Axel grunted. "So, you'll bribe me with my own friends. Good one. You'll strangle Roxas, defile Celeste, and blackmail Xemnas as well." Axel's smirk was brimming with sarcasm. "That's what you want, isn't it? Still after that mutiny. You're going to use the giants against themselves. I saw Larxene's sweet, little public service announcement. But wouldn't it be wiser to control giants than to defeat them?"

"Nice try," Marluxia huffed. "Though, I do want Saix alive. He's a weapon in and of himself. Now, just how to keep that berserking a constant state…"

There was a collective gasp.

Axel sat up, alarmed. "That's low."

"I have to hand it to him, he's a force to reckon with," Marluxia continued. "Just imagine what level of power I could have forked over to me by threat of unleashing the most heinous destructive force in all of any world?"

"I hand it to you, in turn. That's cruel. To Saix, included."

"Uh-oh," Marluxia grinned. "Did I just hear Axel with a hint of compassion for Saix? Who ratted you out as a traitor and chased you from world to world to see you punished severely for it?"

"All I can say is, he's a better man now than you ever thought you were. Traitor."

"Now, that's saying something. You assume the Luna Diviner feels regret? Conscience? I'll have to put him in a particularly strong trance, then. Can't have that heart getting in the way. On the other hand, a sentient trance would be even better, come to think of it. Allow him to be aware of the decimation he causes, while powerless to stop himself. Axel, you're a genius. Hearts really are the source of all power."

Axel leaned on his knees with his elbows and put his face in his hands.

"There, there," Marluxia patronized. "You don't have to be around to—" CLANG! Marluxia jumped back in surprise as Axel's chakram slammed the bars. When he recovered, he said, "However, I'm prepared to offer you bail."

"Pffft, you're the one who put me here! I'd rather eat raw carbon than stoop to your level."

"Have it your way. There will be no one to restore Xemnas and the others to their natural body proportions. As such, the law, backed by me, under the guise of public safety, will take them down. One…by…one." He turned to leave, Larxene at his heels. Over his shoulder, he called, "If you reconsider, Larxene will be in touch."

"Don't stop moving, Marluxia, or my fury will overtake you!"

The door to the hall slammed.

Axel got up and yanked his chakram out of the bars. They smoked a little.

Alisha was planted in her pink beanbag chair in front of the television, a coloring book in her lap and an oatmeal cookie in one hand. Her sixteen-year-old brother Zach was absorbed in some hand-held video game on the couch. The network programming was suddenly interrupted by a news flash, which Alisha mostly ignored while she made sure every spot in the picture that needed purple was provided for. When she looked up at the screen, there was a woman with a microphone standing in front of a set of gigantic cages. Reminded of the zoo, this piqued her interest. But in the cages were not lions, tigers, pandas, and gorillas. Though the reporter was convinced the creatures were every bit as wild.

"Demyx," Alisha said.

"What?" Zach mumbled absently.

"Demyx is on the TV."

"The new game's coming out already?"

"No. It's really Demyx."

"Demyx is a game character, Alisha."

"Look, Zach."

Zach flopped over and sat up to see the screen. "What the—?" Zach slid off the couch and crouched next to Alisha's beanbag chair. "Zexion…Saix…whoa, Xemnas. What is this?"

"I told you."

"Hey, Brian!" Zach hollered. "Get in here!"

A boy of fourteen bounded into the threshold of the family room. "What?"

"Check this out, man. Organization XIII."

Brian studied the screen. "No way. It's gotta be a hoax. Besides, how'd they get to be so big?"

"Demyx said Vexen made an accident."

"How do you know?" Brian quipped.

"I met Demyx, remember?" She twisted to the side. "Mom! Mom, Demyx is on TV! Come see!"

In a few moments, their mother walked in, drying her hands on a dishrag.

"See, Mom?" Alisha said, pointing to the screen.

Her mother watched the broadcast for a minute. "That's Demyx alright. And that gentleman with the white hair."

"That's Xemnas, Mom," Zach said. "He's the final and toughest boss in Kingdom Hearts II. The leader of Organizaton XIII."

"He did mention that. Well, he seemed like an refined, upstanding gentleman when he talked to us yesterday."

"You talked to Xemnas?" Brain gaped.

"He came right up to the boat."

"Aw, man!"

"I told you you boys missed out on the boat trip. You should have come with us."

"Where's Axel?" Zach asked. "I don't see him."

"Probably with his girlfriend," said Alisha.

"Huh? Axel doesn't have a girlfriend," Zach snorted.

"Demyx said he did."

"What does Demyx know?"

"He looks sad," Alisha observed. "They all do."

"I wonder what they did to deserve captivity," Zach mused.

"It's Organization XIII," Brian reminded. "They're the bad guys."

"Demyx was nice," Alisha said. "He put our boat back after he splashed it up in the park."

"Let's check it out," Brian said. "Can we, Mom?"

"Oh, alright. But be careful, stay together, and make sure you don't get in trouble with the law. Dinner is at 6."

"Sweet!" Brain jumped up and hurtled upstairs to grab his tennis shoes.

Xemnas slouched against the solid back of the cage, looking quite haggard and almost like he was suffering from dull pain.

"How did it come to this, Saix?"

"We let our guard down."

"I should have known he'd be relentless, but I let our mostly victorious escape go to my head. I should have opted to make the trek back over night. After all, there'd be less traffic, less hassle in general." Xemnas sighed. "No we're as empty-handed as we began. Worse! Axel, Celeste, and Ansem are gone."

"I wouldn't be too worried about Celeste, my liege," Saix said coolly.

"Well, she can hold her own in the hands of heartlessness, I have to hand it to her, but I can't help but think I could have seen this coming and done something to prevent it…"

Saix discretely slid his hand into his left cloak pocket, all while watching Xemnas lament.

"…If only I'd had the consciousness of mind to snatch her out of Marluxia's grasp. I mean, look at me—I'm 18 times his size, and yet… I say, as I said last night, I should have put my sentimentality aside and—"

"Xemnas," said Saix.

"—left her at home. Axel was right. As much as I hate to admit it, he often knows the heart better than I. None of this would have happened if—"

"Xemnas."

Xemnas stopped and looked at him. Saix's eyes glanced downward and back again, and Xemnas accordingly followed the indication. There in Saix's open hand, she sat.

"You guys really should launder these cloaks more often," she smiled.

"Celeste!" Xemnas closed his eyes and held the side of his face, very much relieved. "Thank God."

"Thank Saix."

"That, too."

"Celeste?" Demyx inquired, from the next cell over.

"Celeste is here?" Vexen sat up, from the third cell.

Xemnas had taken her up in his palms and was verifying her presence with his only substitute for an embrace. He felt her tiny hand and cheek rest upon the warmth of his cheek. Her upper body pressed against it. Her soft hair. He asked her, "How did it come to pass that you were overlooked when Marluxia ambushed?"

"Well, I wasn't, at first…"

Celeste recounted: Marluxia jerked her to her feet and was about to make an escape when Axel pounced. Marluxia let go of her, finally. Celeste pivoted around undecidedly, changing her mind back and forth. Fight or flight.

"Psst!" from behind her. A whisper. "Celeste."

She looked. Saix, on his side, beckoned her with a hand. Celeste wasted no time and bolted, dove practically head first into the open palm, which immediately enclosed her.

In real time, Saix said to Xemnas, "I saw her making a break for it while Axel fought off Marluxia. Vexen was out cold with that ghastly tranquilizer. Marluxia thus distracted, I thought quickly. He didn't even search me, which was one reason I did it."

"He didn't consider the possibility, did he," Xemnas smiled pensively at the irony.

"Surprise, surprise."

"At any rate, thank you for that quick thinking. That's why I hired you." Xemnas added with a laugh, "We can all be thankful your reputation preceded you this time."

"My undesirability is forever at your service, Superior."

"Aww, 'undesirability'?" Celeste turned around.

"Why so surprised?" Saix met her eyes.

"Why so complacent about it, Saix? Yeesh. Do you honestly believe that, or are you trying to play off of what you assume our perceptions are?"

"See for yourself. We had ten of you little things scattered about. How many of them slept on my person last night? Zero. But I understand."

Celeste was blown away to say the least. But she said, normally, "I wasn't aware that you were that sentimental, Saix. You should have said something."

"It's alright." He chuckled. "You seem more worked up about it than I am, bless your heart."

"Okay, look." Celeste was using both hands to talk, now. "Now is a good time for me to say this, because you've had it coming. I know how you like to beat around the bush with compassion. But I can't give you any sympathy if you're not candid." She opened her arms like an orchestral conductor.

He continued to look at her, expressionlessly, though no words followed. She watched him break eye contact momentarily.

She pointed. "Aha-ha-hah!"

"Well, well," Xemnas said.

Saix allowed a smirk of surrender to pass across his lips. "I hand over my sword, Miss Norphoran." With a bit of a flourish, he extended his hand. Celeste alighted, and Saix drew his hand up in front of his face. "Now," he said officiously, "as I recall, you gave Demyx and Vexen each a 'hero's kiss.'" He raised one eyebrow.

From the Demyx and Zexion cage came catcalls.

Saix ignored them.

Celeste tried in vain to hold back a grin, so, with her hands on her hips, she looked down at her feet a moment.

"What say you?" he asked.

Celeste recovered. "Alright." She nodded. "Alright." Then she added, "Good Sir Luna Diviner."

"An honor it is, Fair Mistress of the Organization." Saix placed his hand next to his cheek, as had Xemnas.

Celeste put both her hands there and then leaned in. Kiss. She slowly pulled back. With the back of the fingers on one hand, she placed a different caress, just beside the original. "Thank you. Both times."

Saix distanced her a little so he could see her. "Always."

"I'm telling Axel," Zexion called.

Saix grinned at him. "You do that."

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Celeste said. "This wasn't just a maneuver to perpetuate your rivalry with Axel, was it?"

Saix looked her in the eye, with the absence of any arrogant glee. "No, no. Rest assured." Saix gently picked up her chin in the side of his other index finger. "I may tease Axel for being a sentimental fool, but would never use physical intimacy as the weapon, on my part. Frankly…it just would not occur to me."

Celeste smiled, wrapped her arms underneath his finger. "Good ole Saix."

Saix pulled down his finger and tickled her briefly. He added, "Axel doesn't take no for an answer—which used to and perhaps still does from time to time annoy the hell out of me and Xemnas. And he never gives up. And right at this very moment," Saix concluded, "I am positive the gears in his mind are cranking toward any conceivable route to ensure the safety of his bonny lass."

Celeste crawled up and took a seat in the nook of Saix's left collarbone as though it were just another park bench and she just another weary tourist. Saix could feel she was there, but decided not to attempt to try to see her. Celeste kicked up one leg flamboyantly and crossed it over the other, arched forward and placed one hand over the other daintily on her knee, and tucked in her chin. Something was still missing. She grabbed a handful of Saix's blue hair and draped it over her shoulders like a faux fur boa. She picked up the ends in her fingers and flicked her wrist, making them toss, like a horse's tail.

Xemnas chuckled.

"I'm missing something, apparently," Saix said. No attempt at looking down would have allowed him to see her in that location.

"Xemnas, dawling," Celeste drawled, "is blue my color? What say you?"

"Blue is a fine color, to be sure," Xemnas exaggerated a pensive look. "But I would suggest silver on you." He touched a little of his hair that splayed over his shoulder, in a place comparable to where she was already sitting.

Saix volleyed a subtle rebound to the discreet flirtation. "Celeste, you make the color, the color doesn't make you."

"Well said," she agreed.

Saix smirked. "But, I dare say, gray is such a dull, unnoticeable color. Few pull it off in style."

Xemnas squinted. "I beg your pardon. And it's silver, mind you."

Saix cupped his hand by his mouth and whispered to Celeste, "It's gray."

Celeste snickered.

"Uh, if it's blue you want, Celeste," Zexion called from the next cell over, and all three looked, "I've got a two-tone." He sarcastically fluffed the back of his hair and flicked his bangs out.

"Perhaps when you're older," Saix said. He and Xemnas laughed.

Zexion protested. "We're the same age. About. Me and Celeste."

"That's the problem with youth. What do you know?"

Celeste stood up. "Oh, whoa. Young people need some retribution, here. Were you guys in high school when fire was invented?"

"No," said Xemnas, "but I've been taught by some people I sure thought were Neanderthals." He and Saix enjoyed a good, deep chuckle.

Celeste tried to look unamused. "Because your intellect is _so_ superior," she said.

"Naturally," he smiled. "Comes with age, as well. You deserve the arm of a man who has it." He reached over and toyed with her arm, with a finger.

Celeste played aloof and yanked her arm away. "That's funny, you had a lapse in judgment four years ago when ambition was more important to you than anything else."

Xemnas pulled his neck back a little, brow knit. "Oh, Celeste…"

"Don't you 'oh Celeste' me, Mr. Power of Hearts."

"Ah-hoo," Saix commented, casually, raising his eyebrows at Xemnas.

"We've gotten away from age quipping and are in family matters, now," Xemnas warned.

"That's right, Xehanort," Celeste called, "family does matter."

"Celeste, how many times since revisiting my memories have I abjectly apologized for missing your high school graduation? Honestly?"

Saix placed a splayed hand tenderly on his chest and mocked outrage without changing any aspect of his languid monotone. "Really, Xemnas. Missing a high school graduation? I do not think I know you anymore." He tossed his head.

Xemnas laughed.

Celeste's mouth fell open. "Are you two mocking me? That does it. I'm going over to someone who cares." She started walking down the incline of Saix's torso, with a sort of jerky determination of someone trudging down a rocky hillside.

All at once, Saix walled off her path with one hand and Xemnas' hovered, while they both started speaking. "Hold on." "Wait a minute, wait a minute, wait a minute." "Honestly, now." "Aw, come on back." "Celeste." "Come on."

Zexion laughed. "Miss Scarlett, Miss Scarlett!" he did his best Southern accent. He and Demyx enjoyed a chuckle at the gentlemen's expense.

Xemnas and Saix stopped, looked up, leveled a squint at them.

But when they looked down, Celeste was gone. Their gaze darted, like someone who has lost car keys. Saix felt something on his leg. He smiled, held up a finger as if in preparation for a demonstration. He pinched his cloak just above the knee and pulled slowly. Sure enough, Celeste slid over the top, clutched to the fabric.

"Boy, you're sneaky," Saix said.

Celeste smiled facetiously. "I learn from the best."

"Axel is a bad influence on you."

"Touché!"

"Now, now," Xemnas intervened. "We've thrown enough darts. There's nothing wrong with Axel. Celeste is naturally deviously gifted."

"Vexy looks rather dejected. I'm going to go say 'hi.'" Celeste started to climb down again.

"Oh-h-ho, no you don't," Xemnas knit his brow, reached over.

Celeste backed up quickly. But she could not climb down fast enough to dodge.

Xemnas plucked her up by her shirt, between his index finger and thumb.

"What?" she protested, hanging by her collar. "Cckkh, Xemnas, don't choke me."

"Sorry." He tilted his hand back and let her slip into his palm. "You're staying right here with me. Er, and Saix. This is not about bantering over possession, this is about you being safe. I refuse to let you out of my sight."

"It's just over there," she pointed across the lawn.

Xemnas looked for a while. Finally, he sighed. "Oh, alright. Why don't you go through the side, then. I don't know what might be waiting to snatch you up out there, knowing you-know-who." Xemnas set his hand on the floor and Celeste skipped off.

She turned around. "I promise I'll be back."

"It's not you I don't trust."

Saix bunched his cloak as she proceeded to walk under his bent legs. She hopped down out of the cage and across the several yards of grass into Zexion and Demyx's cage.

"'S'about time, girl," Zexion said.

Demyx shimmied over.

She walked right over Zexion's boots. As she was about to jump off the other side, Zexion tapped his foot. The sudden boost in flight startled her. But where she landed was Demyx's fast-reflex hand. It closed over her and quickly went to Demyx's person.

"Ha-ha, I got 'er, pplllll!" he sang at Zexion.

"Proud of yourself?" came the unamused response of his comrade. "Idiot." He grabbed Demyx's wrist. But he stopped and both of them looked when there came two chorused, high-pitched voices.

"Hee-hee, I got 'er," Xemnas and Saix imitated Demyx's fist movement and limp-wristed at the boys, which was shortly followed by no movement and stern faces.

Zexion sighed. "How do girls have such a sophomoric effect on us guys?"

"Owh," Demyx said, loosening his grip, "I'm just playin'."

"They're getting us back for 'Scarlett.'"

"That was good," said Celeste, "I liked it."

"Boys," came Vexen's voice.

"Not you, too," Demyx sighed.

"Are you remembering to honor the fact that Celeste is a human being?"

"Yes, Mother," Zexion replied.

"Zexion."

"I'm sharing my toys."

"Zexion."

"Okay, okay. Yeesh. We'll just sit and have a normal conversation."

"They have those in the Organization?" Celeste cocked her head.

"On rare occasion, but yes," Zexion replied. "I've been lucky enough to have a few myself."

Celeste said pensively, "I must be pretty light if I can just be tossed like that. I wasn't expecting that kind of leverage."

"I might have overcompensated a little," Zexion admitted. "Gasp! Maybe I don't really know my own strength. I need to consult Saix on this one."

Saix turned from his conversation with Xemnas. Meanwhile, Demyx lead the three in a giggle.

"Zexion," said Saix, with malignant calm.

Zexion looked.

"When I get out of this cage, I will give you a personal, hands-on learning experience, as you requested."

Zexion had no doubts about this and, thus, it was the end of his "Saix jabbing" for the remainder of his time in Saix's general vicinity.

Sometime later, Alisha and her brothers had made their way onto the peninsular park grounds by the water purification facility without being noticed by the offshore patrol. The place looked like a zoo. Three gargantuan cages on a finely cut lawn, raised on their own slab of concrete, open on three sides, each containing behind their reinforced steel bars what would normally be considered to be dangerous creatures. For a while, the innocent threesome stood and gazed about in awe.

"There he is," Alisha said, pointing to Demyx.

"Whoa," both brothers gaped.

"Look at the size of 'em," Zach put in. "That's got to be a kick-ass boss battle."

"Bogus," his brother agreed.

"That girl over there looks sad," Alisha pointed to the cage beside Demyx's.

The boys looked.

"Alisha," said Zach, "that's Vexen. Vexen's a dude. He just has long hair like those guys over there." He pointed to Xemnas and Saix.

"Vexen? He's the one in the lab."

"Yeah. He's got ice powers, man. That's chill."

The boys chortled.

"Come on," Alisha started walking.

Vexen was slouched in the corner, looking as though he were about to fall asleep. Celeste was in his hand doing the same. Absently, he petted her. But when he glanced down at her, his eyes caught the movement just outside his cage. "Children?"

Celeste sat up to look.

Demyx recognized the girl. "Alisha?"

"Hi, Demyx."

Demyx got on his belly the best he could, with his legs bent in the air, and put his face up to the bars. "Hey, you guys are looking lively. What are you doing here?"

"We saw you on TV."

"Oh."

"Whoa, he really is Demyx," Brain said.

"If he were any _more_ Demyx," Zexion said, "I'd move in with Vex."

"Hey," Demyx threw him a glance.

"Play your sitar!" Brian said, thrilled.

"Would be nice. I don't think there's enough room in here."

"Why'd they put you in prison?"

"Marluxia," said Vexen. To say his voice was irate was an understatement.

"Marluxia?" Brian huffed. "He was an easy boss. And he looks like a girl, too."

Demyx snickered into his hand and glanced at Vexen, who returned the glance with a squint.

"Well, then, maybe you can beat him for us," Vexen said to the kids. "He's got Ansem and our friends captive. That includes Axel. But we've been imprisoned here until he returns to make us all his murderous slaves. Marluxia, that is."

"Oh, no," Alisha gasped.

"Oh, yes. It's terrible. And here I've got this harpoon wound in my shoulder."

"Not you," Zach rallied. "You can just freeze that sucker in place. Especially like this." He gestured up and down along Vexen's frame.

Vexen smiled modestly. "That I could, lad. And try I did."

"We can't let Marluxia get away with this," Zach said.

"Well said."

"Tell us where he is and we'll go free your friends."

"Really?" said Demyx. "You'd go after Marluxia for us? What fans!"

"Now, wait," the deep voice of Xemnas cut the air, causing the kids to jump. "You're not just going to let a bunch of children waltz into Marluxia's lair, are you?"

"What choice do we have, Xemnas?" Vexen asked.

"Pfft," said Demyx, "what do you think Sora and Riku were?"

Xemnas sighed. "Good point. But they at least had a Keyblade. Without that Keyblade, I could have took them out like the trash."

"We'll be careful," Zach said, not that Xemnas could hear his tiny voice from so far away. "He probably won't be expecting us. We've got the element of surprise."

"I'll go with you," Celeste hoped down in the grass and knowing she was far out of earshot from Xemnas.

"Who are you?" Brian asked.

"Celeste Norphoran. Ansem the Wise is my uncle, whom we were here to see."

"Ansem has a niece?"

"Yeah, I missed out on the merchandise, apparently," Celeste said. "Must have been while my uncle banished me from Hollow Bastian to keep me away from Organization XIII. Or vise versa."

"Huh-ha-hah, how foolish," Vexen laughed in jest.

Celeste said, "It feels good to see friendly faces. We've really had a hard time. A cop chased Axel and I down a few city blocks and then—"

"Are you Axel's girlfriend?" Alisha asked.

"How'd you know?"

Alisha glanced at Demyx.

"So, Demyx has a big mouth, does he?" Celeste winked up at him.

"Told you he had a girlfriend," Alisha looked up at her brothers.

But the boys looked uninterested in discussing it.

Celeste couldn't help a blush. "The guide books won't tell you he's got a sweet side…though, you may be able to judge that from Roxas, especially when Final Mix came out." She sighed in reverie and went on a little absently. "Our first kiss. Oh, boy. Disney is right about kisses that save. While he was dying, after saving Sora…" Celeste realized how bored the boys looked. She changed the subject slightly. "And I became a Heartless."

"You were a Heartless?" Brian was sold. "Cool! Which one?"

Celeste took a moment to look off side and share an incredulous gaze with the readers of the story.

"Gee, I don't know," she said to the boys, "a generic one."

"A Shadow?"

"Whatever." Celeste was looking bored with the technicality.

"Where is Axel? Is he big, too?" Zach asked.

"No," Celeste said. "He's proportionate to me. We were playing Mario Kart upstairs when Vexen's—ahem—I mean, when something went askew in the lab."

"What happened?"

"I think we'd better save the explanation for later. Time is of the essence."

"Oh, right. Marluxia."

"Now, Celeste," Vexen knit his brow. "Not you. We won't have you running off on this escapade. Marluxia will surely be looking for you, if he's realized you're not among his prisoners."

Celeste made a frantic cutting motion across her neck, but Vexen failed to shut up.

"Celeste!" Xemnas called.

"And here it comes…" she sighed.

"Are you out of your mind? Do I have to…? Eh, er…get over here. I forbid you to leave the premises—by order of the Superior."

"Twenty years old, and he still treats me like a child," Celeste sighed, shook her head.

"What," Zach smirked, "is he, like, your nanny or something?"

"Doesn't seem like something Xemnas would do," Brain asserted.

"He was like that as Xehanort," Celeste explained. "For the greater part of our relationship, I have been a child. And I think the battle with Ansem hardened his protective resolve."

"It's because he loves you, Celeste," Vexen put in, as if it hadn't occurred to her. "We all do."

"Well, I love Axel. Can I go save him?"

"Celeste, please, understand—"

"I know, I know, I know. I'll stay. Keep you bad boys in line."

Stay tuned for the ending, yet to be completed…


End file.
